


Mariposas de fuego

by LasSebastianas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Homoromantic, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasSebastianas/pseuds/LasSebastianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bienvenidos a la escuela de elementos de la cuidad de Emment en la que podrás aprender a dominar el elemento que te ha correspondido al nacer. Esta escuela está regida por el gobierno elemental, más conocidos como los magos, habiendo cuatro (uno de cada elemento).<br/>Cada estudiante pertenece a uno de los cuatro pilares de la escuela: Fuego, Aire, Tierra y Agua. En cada esquina del edificio central se encuentran los dormitorios de cada elemento, separados por una distancia prudente para que no haya conflicto entre los estudiantes por rivalidades en las horas de descanso.<br/>Se impartirán clases a todos los estudiantes por igual hasta su tercer año, en el cual podrán especializarse en su elemento y dominarlo a la perfección.<br/>Sabemos que esto puede ser difícil de conseguir pero...¿estás preparado para comenzar tu aventura hacia el terreno de la magia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Eres tu a quien llaman "el nuevo"?

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy trabajando en este nuevo fic porque siempre me ha interesado el tema de la magia elemental. Creo que puedo tener bastantes ideas para hacer una buena historia, por lo que voy a intentarlo <3  
> Además, quiero superarme a mi misma y hacer los capítulos lo más largos que pueda.

-¿Mi elemento que cual es? Soy de Fuego por supuesto.-respondió orgulloso Seth, el protagonista de nuestra historia. Una chica le había pedido que se reuniera con ella en el tiempo que tenían libre entre después de comer y las clases.

Él sabía por qué lo había llamado. Era bastante popular entre la población femenina de la escuela de Emment, como era de esperar. No todo el mundo tiene el poder de resistirse a un chico de cabello negro como el carbón, con una pequeña cresta no puntiaguda, y unos ojos verdes penetrantes. Sin olvidarnos del aro que colgaba de su ceja izquierda, algo , que según tenía entendido, volvía loca a más de una persona.

-¡Oh! Qué bien.-exclamó la chica mientras movía uno de sus pies y agachado la cabeza, nerviosa de la situación.-Yo soy de Viento, nos podríamos complementar muy...-tragó saliva, la boca se le secaba a la pobre chica.-bien-dijo mientras volvía a levantar la cabeza por cuarta vez y dedicarle una sonrisa tímida a Seth.

-Perdona, pero no me hablo con pseudoelementales como tú.-dijo vacilante, metiéndose las manos dentro de los bolsillos del uniforme que les hacían llevar. Solo a los estudiantes del séptimo año o mayores, les daban uno especial el cual les diferenciaba por su elemento: Fuego, Aire, Agua y Tierra, los de menor año llevaban el mismo para todos. Como era evidente la chica llevaba el uniforme negro, por lo que no pudo saber de qué elemento era hasta que se lo dijo. El suyo, aunque era también negro los botones de la chaqueta junto a su cinturón y zapatos tenían rojos, amarillos y naranjas muy bien entremezclados, dando a parecer que eran llamas. Cansado de la situación, pasó una de sus manos por la cresta y miró a la chica.- Vete a soplarle a otro en la oreja.- dijo despectivamente. Se dio la vuelta y puso camino hacia las habitaciones de Fuego.

Pocas veces perdía el tiempo con alguna chica que no fuera de Fuego, debía estar demasiado buena para hacerlo. Normalmente salía con chicas de su elemento pero con nada de ataduras, ya que se cansaba de ellas a las pocas semanas. Ellas lo sabían, pero al parecer les daba igual, con solo estar con él unos pocos días ya eran felices. La única chica que le llamaba la atención e intentaba coquetear con ella era la líder de Tierra. Su larga melena rosada, trenzada en algunos mechones, le volvía loco. Además, ella no era de las facilonas, por lo que era un reto que él estaba encantado pasar.

Al llegar al salón de Fuego, el cual estaba en el centro de todas las habitaciones, por lo que podéis haceros una idea de lo grande que era, notó que se había armado un buen barullo y él no se había enterado de nada. Entre el bullicio buscó a sus colegas, Pit y Nat. Ellos siempre se enteraban de todo lo que pasaba en la escuela, daba igual a qué elemento manchara. Se acercó a ellos intrigado y en cuanto llegó, les dedicó una gran sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda como modo de saludo. 

-Venga, contadme qué es lo que se está cociendo en esta maldita escuela.- dijo y captó la mirada de algunos los cuales aun no se habían enterado de nada, como él. Ambos chicos se acercaron y se pusieron una cada lado y le susurraron al oído la información.

-Hemos escuchado que va a venir un chico nuevo a la escuela.- dijo Pit emocionado.-Dicen que los padres le han estado escondiendo del gobierno de elementales.-siguió Nat también emocionado.-También me he enterado de que no sabe de qué elemento es.-le siguió Pit recalcando la última palabra con algo de asco.- Si si, seguro que pertenecerá a algún elemento inferior, a los de Fuego no nos pasa eso.- terminó Nat haciendo como que escupía al suelo y pisaba la saliva imaginaria.

Estaban ya a mitad de curso y era muy raro, bueno no, rarísimo que un estudiante se acoplara a la escuela de elementos a esas alturas de curso. Algo gordo debería haber pasado para que le hubieran concedido la admisión. ¿Por qué le estaban escondiendo sus padres? Se suponía que ir a esta escuela era todo un honor para cualquier elemental, ya que era una de las más prestigiosas de todo Anhar.

-Bueno, ya le daremos la bienvenida al nuevo.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sus compañeros frotaban las manos llenos de ideas perversas. Si, se dedicaban a dar "la bienvenida" a todos los novatos que entraban por primera vez a la escuela. 

Fuego era mayormente conocida por hacer ello y por tener un gran poder. Seth siempre participaba ya que era líder de Fuego a su noveno año con 18 años. Normalmente todos los nuevos que entraban tenían 10 años e iban a primero. Hasta el sexto año los alumnos no sabían qué elemento era el que dominaban, ya que aun no se había desarrollado el poder en ellos, aunque siempre había excepciones. Los que antes sabían a donde pertenecían sin pasar por la prueba eran los de fuego, per siempre tenían que hacerla para asegurarse y que no hubiera confusiones.

-Dicen que llegará muy pronto, debemos preparar ya lo que le vamos a hacer.- dijo Nat ansioso por darle la bienvenida.

-Esta vez os lo dejo a vosotros, chicos. Se que tenéis muy buenas ideas, yo me voy a descansar un rato que me muero de sueño. Si no estoy en la clase de control del fuego, decidle a la profesora que no me encontraba bien.- dijo y sin esperar respuesta de sus amigos, se marchó hacia su habitación.

Una de las cosas buenas de ser el Lider de cualquier elemento es que tu habitación es algo más grande y llamativa que las demás. Estaba más o menos en el centro de todas y un arco pintado con detalles de la historia de Fuego se disponía por encima de su puerta, incrustado en la piedra de la pared. En el interior había dos apartados: la primera habitación era su despacho, donde podía dejar todos los papeles que le daban de información y poder pasar citas con los miembros de su elemento; y su habitación, la cual en cada detalle daba a entender que era de Fuego. Se echó sobre la cama, se quitó la parte de arriba del uniforme y, sin abrir las sábanas, cayó a los pocos segundos en los brazos de morfeo.

  


* * *

  


*Toc* *Toc* 

Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta, despertando a Seth de sus sueños. Éste, de mala gana, se levantó y fue tambaleándose medio dormido hasta la puerta, la cual la abrió rápidamente. Detrás de ella había una chica de Fuego, era su segunda. Era muy estricta, organizadora, perfeccionista y manipuladora, aunque eso no quitaba que su melena pelirroja con las puntas anaranjadas, le volviera loco.

-¿A qué se debe tu grata presencia Helen?- dijo mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes e intentaba marcar músculos, no llevaba nada de cintura para arriba.-¿Es que vienes a pasar un buen rato conmigo al fin?.- dijo enarcando la ceja de la que le colgaba el aro.

-Más quisieras tu.-respondió ella coaccionada por las vistas que Seth le estaba proporcionando.-Vengo a visitarte para saber si estás "bien", ya que tus amigos habían dicho que no estabas presentable.-dijo con tono mecánico mientras echaba un vistazo a la cama de éste, la cual estaba algo desordenada.- Por lo que veo ya estás bien, por lo que he de pedirte que me acompañes. 

-¿Estas segura?-dijo mientras agarraba el brazo de Helen y tiraba de él para chocarla contra su pecho. Sonriente pasó una de sus manos por el pelo de la chica, poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja para que esta quedara al aire.-No lo parece-le susurra al oído, mordiendo luego el lóbulo de su oreja.

La chica, avergonzada, hunde la cabeza en el pecho del contrario y susurra palabras que Seth no consigue oír. A este le encantaba que todas las chicas se comportaran así cuando les atacaba de esta forma, tan sumisas y monas. Bajó su cabeza hasta llegar a la altura de la de Helen y, cogiendo dulcemente la barbilla de ella y levantando su cara, buscó sus labios con los suyos propios, encontrándolos a pocos centímetros de él. La chica soltó un leve gemido, como si hubiera estado esperando aquel momento por una eternidad y, cuando Seth lo escuchó, apretó la intensidad del beso, llegando a meter su lengua en la cálida boca de su segunda, dominante. 

-¡Atención! Que todos los representantes de todos los elementos se presenten en el despacho mayor en cinco minutos- sonó en la sala mientras un viento llevaba a sus oídos. Era Yin, el mago de Aire, anunciando una reunión de imprevisto. Sin apartar los labios de la chica, gruñó. Ahora que por fin había hecho que Helen cayera en sus redes le llamaban para una estúpida reunión.

Después de apurar su tiempo un par de minutos, se apartó de ella y salió corriendo hacia el interior de su habitación para coger la parte de arriba de su uniforme y salir corriendo al despacho mayor, donde normalmente se reunían los cuatro líderes y magos de los elementos. Se despidió de ella con un "seguiremos" y salió corriendo hacia su destino, al cual ya llegaba tarde. En cuanto llegó, todos le estaban esperando, como siempre.

-Ya que por fin ha llegado el Líder de Fuego podemos empezar con esta reunión.- dijo Ariela, la maga de Agua, amablemente. Un par de guardias elementales cerraron la puerta y ella se aclaró la garganta para seguir hablando. Seth echó una mirada a la Líder de Tierra, Laila, la cual al notar su mirada, apartó la suya de éste. Después de que Ariela le llamara la atención le pidió que escuchara todo. Aquello pintaba importante.-Creo que me puedo mojar las manos y decir que todos ya habéis oído hablar del chico nuevo que se va a unir a nosotros. Vendrá mañana por la mañana a primera hora y deberéis recibirle los cuatro.- dijo señalando a cada Líder.- Pensaréis que es una tontería pero ese chico debería estar en Séptimo año y aun no conoce cuál es el elemento que domina.-explicó dando énfasis a su edad. Era muy raro entre los elementales no saber tu elemento pasados los 15 años y más no haber asistido a la escuela después de haber cumplido los 10 años.-Debéis ayudarle hasta que sepamos cual es su elemento. Hasta hace nada desconocía la existencia del dominio de ellos.

"Mierda" dijo Seth en sus adentros. Aquello le iba a quitar bastante atención hacia su persona y eso no le gustaba. "Le daremos una bienvenida digna, para que se de la vuelta y vuelva por donde ha venido" planeó maliciosamente en su cabeza. Odiaba que la gente le quitara el protagonismo, él debía ser el chico del que más se habla en toda la escuela, ya sea para bien o para mal. Ariela finalizó con que la prueba sería dentro de 4 días y que, hasta entonces, debíamos cuidar de él y enseñarle como funciona el sistema, cosa que lo iba a hacer encantado con sus jugarretas.

Gracias a la reunión, había perdido todas las clases de la tarde, ya que había tenido que organizar con los demás líderes qué iban a hacer en su llegada, acumulando papeles informativos en su carpeta. Le habían dejado el primer día para él, en el cual le debía enseñar las instalaciones y donde estaban las clases a las cuales debía acudir. Al haber entrado muy tarde, tendría que asistir a clases tanto de primero y segundo año por ser las más básicas. Cuando todos los de fuego se volvieron a unir en el gran salón después de las clases, buscó a Pit y Nat para conocer el plan que habrían pensado. Eran unos verdaderos genios en inventar maneras nuevas de acobardar a los nuevos y echarlos atrás.

-¡Ey chicos! Os estaba buscando-dijo Seth agarrando el hombro de Nat para llamar su atención, ya que estaba haciendo el tonto con Pit. Este sonrió al verle y le hizo un gesto con una de sus manos para que contara lo que había pasado en la reunión de líderes.-Nada, que mañana viene el nuevo y me toca a mi cuidar de él, espero que tengáis ya pensado su maravillosa bienvenida desde Fuego.

-¡Claro!!.-Saltaron los dos a la vez al unísono. A veces le llamaba mucho la atención lo bien que se complementaban sus dos mejores colegas.-Tu solo llévalo a la sala de pociones, estará todo montado para cuando llegues.- dijo Pit mientras se mordía el labio de emoción. Debía de ser muy bueno para que éste estuviera así.

-Estupendo entonces, vayamos ya a cenar que me muero de hambre.-propuso Seth.

Después de cenar y de evitar a parte de sus acosadoras, consiguió llegar a su habitación. Deseaba que llegara ya el siguiente día, sabía que se iba a divertir de lo lindo con el chico nuevo. Así sabría dónde no debía meterse y a quien debe de tener miedo. Cansado sin haber hecho mucho aquel día, se metió dentro de la cama y sacó su roca de Fuego para ver si tenía mensajes nuevos. Así era como se comunicaban socialmente los estudiantes de Emment, cada uno tenía una roca de su elemento o los menores de 16 años, una roca con todos los elementos unidos armoniosamente. Era muy fácil de utilizar, solo debías concentrar tu energía en las manos y ya podías leer mentalmente los mensajes. Al principio a todos le cuesta, pero después de utilizarlo por todo un año conseguían dominarlo perfectamente. Desechó los mensajes de los profesores y le llamó la atención uno de Helen: "espero que sea verdad que debemos seguir con lo de hoy". Al leerlo, sonrió malvadamente, la tenía en la palma de la mano. Había un par de mensajes más de miembros de Fuego, pero pasó de ellos, le aburría tener que leer problemas de otros. Mañana sería un día genial.

  


* * *

  


La campana matutina despertó a Seth, el cual se levantó rápidamente de la cama, casi de manera automática, y se metió en la ducha. A los de Fuego no les gustaba mucho ducharse ya que el sentir el agua sobre su piel era una sensación demasiado desagradable, pero debían hacerlo, las normas lo mandaban. Notaba como cada gota tiraba de su piel. Los de Fuego no sentían la temperatura ya que tenían un mecanismo de mantener la temperatura constante espléndido y encima tenían una piel gruesa y especial, la cual dificultaba el traspaso de calor con el ambiente. Al terminar su ducha, secó su cuerpo cuidadosamente y se vistió.

Hoy venía el nuevo y hoy seguramente se marcharía gracias a ellos. Su roca empezó a brillar, advirtiéndole que tenía que salir ya. Cogió la carpeta donde tenía todos los papeles que habían repartido entre los líderes ayer, después de la reunión. En cuanto llegó a la entrada y encontró entre tanta gente a los demás líderes y se reunió con ellos. Los tres hablaban de lo nerviosos que estaban por enseñarle todo lo que tenían y ayudarle en todo lo que pudieran. Seth solo podía sonreír a cada comentario que hacían, sin soltar palabra. No podría aguantar soltar muchas mentiras sin que se le notara sus planes. Después de 20 minutos esperando y ordenando a todos los mirones que se fueran para que dejaran la entrada vacía, los cuatro magos llegaron y se pusieron al lado de ellos, en el mismo orden: Fuego, Agua, Tierra y Aire.

-Por favor, sed amables.- dijo la de Agua. No sabía porque le daba tanta importancia a ser amables o buenos con el nuevo, no es que fuera nada salido de lo normal. Seth no pudo evitar rechinchinar los dientes y esperó obediente a su llegada con todos los demás. 

Al cabo de un par de minutos el susodicho hizo presencia. Todos le hicieron una reverencia y él, mecánicamente, también se la hizo con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión en la cara. Parecía un niño. Tenía el pelo largo, castaño-anaranjado y con un mechón blanco en uno de sus lados. Era bastante más bajo que él y, por lo que parecía, aun no le había salido nada de barba, su piel parecía como la de una chica. "Esto va a ser demasiado divertido" dijo mientras vio como el contrario les hacía una reverencia tímidamente.

-Me llamo Vicent Hole.-dijo presentándose. Sus manos se estaban tocando nerviosamente, llegando a pellizcarse más de una vez.-Espero que cuidéis de mi.

"Dios, esto no puede ser mejor" pensó. El mago de Fuego le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a Seth para que se acercara al chico y se lo llevara para enseñarle la escuela y algo de su cultura. Se paró a pocos pasos de él y, agachando un poco su cuerpo, saludó.

-Bienvenido, Vicent, cuidaremos de ti.-dijo con segundas, aunque nadie las cogió.


	2. La bienvenida de Vicent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth y sus dos amigos, Nat y Pit, ponen en práctica la maravillosa bienvenida que le tenían preparada al pobre Vicent, el cual sufre una transformación de su cuerpo.
> 
> ¿Qué pasará luego?

Los cuatro magos y los tres líderes restantes abandonaron la entrada ordenadamente para dejarle a solas con Vicent y así poder hacer la tarea que le habían encomendado con el chico. Seth notaba el nerviosismo del contrario con cada mirada de angustia que le hacia. Para su disfrute, no escupió ninguna palabra más al moreno para picarle y que fuera él el primero en hablar. Se quedó esperando frente a él con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Hasta que no emitiera ningún sonido, éste no hablaría. Los labios del menor temblaban mientras intentaba formar palabras sin éxito alguno.

-Eh...eh-consiguió al fin soltar. Su mirada no paraba de buscar desesperadamente alguna palabra de Seth y este, satisfecho, por fin decidió hablarle.

-Tranquilízate Vicent-dijo con voz acaramelada terminando la frase en su mente "Aun no tienes que sentir miedo". Posó una de sus manos encima del hombro del moreno y le dio un apretón para intentar calmarlo. Quería que él se confiara con su presencia, para que luego fuera peor la caída. -Tú..tú..¿Quién eres?-preguntó desconcertado. Le acaban de dejar a solas con una persona que no conocía de nada, bueno para ser más exactos, no conocía a nadie.-¿Qué es lo que hago aquí?-Estaba más perdido de lo que le habían comentado el día anterior.

-A ver como te lo explico...-dijo Seth mientras revolvía su pequeña cresta.-Uh...Estas en la escuela de Emment donde enseñan a los elementales jóvenes a controlar su poder, pero sobre todo a entrenar su destreza con el elemento que domina en su interior. Estos elementos son: Fuego, Aire, Tierra y Agua, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabrás.-hizo una breve pausa para que el contrario asimilara la nueva información que estaba recibiendo. Al parecer habían llevado con mucho secretísimo su caso, manteniéndolo ignorante de toda información hasta su llegada.-Dentro de 4 días harás la prueba para saber a qué elemento perteneces ya que a tu edad es obligatorio saberlo. -Oh...Vale.-respondió cabizbajo el contrario guardando toda la información dentro de su cabeza.-¿Cual elemento es el tuyo?-dijo con un hilo de voz. Le costaba hablar con personas no conocidas ya que durante toda su corta vida, solo había mantenido conversación con sus dos padres y ahora no estaban.

-Mi nombre es Seth y soy Líder de Fuego, evidentemente.-dijo mientras se señalaba las facciones que eran típicas en su elemento. Solo una pequeña minoría contenía esas características debido a hay entrecruzamientos de las familias de diferentes elementos, perdiendo así las características. Si contenías al menos una significaba que venías de sangre elemental pura, o sea, que toda tu familia pertenecía al mismo elemento.

Los rasgos más típicos de Fuego eran: pelo negro, rojo o anaranjado, aunque algunas veces se podría mostrar de un rubio raro; cejas muy marcadas y normalmente negras; cara afilada y cuerpo estilizado, por lo que las chicas no tenían muchas curvas; los más afortunados, como Seth, tenían algo de rojo en los ojos; y morenos de piel. Los de Tierra tenían: el cabello de colores vivos como rosa, verde, violeta y a veces rojo, pero un rojo que se diferenciaba al de Fuego por ser muchísimo más intenso; las cejas las tenían normalmente marrones y finas; cara rechoncha y cuerpo intermedio; el color de su piel era de un moreno más cercano al blanco. Los de Agua eran: de pelo azul, verde oscuro o incluso negro, pero con reflejos azules; apenas tenían cejas, y si las tenían, eran negras; su cara también era rechoncha con ojos turquesas y el cuerpo rechoncho, aunque bien modelado; su piel era más pálida. Finalmente los de Aire tenían: el pelo blanco la gran mayoría y algunos gris, haciéndoles parecer albinos; cejas normales; cara afilada y cuerpo normal; a veces algunos tenían los ojos grises o blancos, pareciendo ciegos; y su tez era muy blanca.

-Oh...-volvió a exclamar, esta vez más interesado. Seth se juró que si volvía a decir otro "Oh" le pegaría un buen puñetazo en su inberbe cara.-Entonces... eres importante... Qu-que bien.

-Tsk-bufó Seth perdiendo los nervios. La manera que actuaba el contrario le estaba molestando sin saber por qué. Sus gestos, sus facciones... eran tan afeminadas que le daba coraje. Encima tenía el pelo largo, incluso más largo que el de la gran mayoría de chicas que había en todo Emment.-Sígueme, te voy a enseñar las instalaciones.-dijo y sin esperar a que el otro respondiera empezó a andar hacia el ala este de la escuela, lugar donde se hallaba la sala de pociones."Espero que esté todo listo, este tipo se tiene que largar de aquí ya" pensó. Notó como Vicent le seguía ya que sus pasos eran muy sonoros.

A medida que iban avanzando Seth soltaba algún que otro comentario sobre la arquitectura del interior de las escuela: algunas puertas gigantes con grabados de historias de Anhar, ilustraciones de  cuando hubo tiempos oscuros y tuvieron que luchar contra esa oscuridad que se alzaba poderosa contra ellos; cuadros de pintores destacables; baldosas del suelo las cuales también tenían dibujos; y algunos lugares muy visitados por los alumnos, como es el comedor, baños o biblioteca. A cada comentario que hacía, Vicent solo respondía con sus exclamaciones de "oh", ¿cómo alguien puede sorprenderse tanto por cosas tan simples? le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Estaba llegando al extremo de que su mandíbula le estaba doliendo por apretarla tan fuerte, reprimiendo así palabras malsonantes que pudieran salir de su boca. Quedaban dos salas más por llegar a su destino.

-Te voy a enseñar una sala muy especial, seguro que te va a gustar.-dijo Seth intentando sonar amable y le indicó donde iban a entrar con un gesto de manos. El contrario soltó otra exclamación de sorpresa, "una más y le mato, lo juro" pensó el pelinegro. En cuanto llegaron abrió la puerta y se quedó en la mitad para que Vicent pasara antes que él.

El castaño pasó el umbral de la puerta confiado, pensando que se iba a encontrar algo espectacular, pero al notar que estaba todo oscuro giró la cabeza hacia Seth buscando alguna explicación, intentando verle desde la penunbra. Éste sonrió y cerró la puerta tras él, el ratón había caído en la trampa. El sonido del portazo retumbó por toda la sala. Aunque no se viera, aquella sala era enorme ya que debía de contener todos los materiales indispensables para preparar las pociones de energía, aguante, concentración, transformación, etc que preparaban cuando les tocaba la clase. Aunque a parte de ciertos ingredientes, las pociones necesitaban también una mezcla de elementos para que fueran efectivas y usables. Por ejemplo: la de energía necesitaba la combinación de Fuego y Tierra y unos tipos de plantas bien molidas molidas y aguadas. Estas clases no eran impartidas hasta séptimo ya que hasta ese año los alumnos no habían pasado por la prueba que les decía a que elemento pertenecían. Las clases las daba el señor Vladimir de Tierra, el cual estaba un poco ido de la cabeza. Era raro ver un señor mayor con el pelo verde y sin peinar, era muy dejado a decir verdad. Vladimir se dedicaba a hacer la vida imposible a los de Fuego, ya que decía que iban de sobrados por la vida.

Las luces se encendieron de golpe, dejando a Seth y a Vicent ciegos por unos segundos, hasta que sus vistas se adaptaron a la nueva intensidad de luz. Nat y Pit aparecieron frente a ellos, sonrientes y llenos de emoción, con un frasco de cristal enorme de color negro. Seth se acercó por la espalda al castaño y como si le fuera a abrazar, metió sus dos brazos entre los dos espacio del contrario y se los inmovilizó, ejerciéndole presión para que le costara moverse también.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Seth? Esto no tiene gracia, ¡suéltame!.-imperó Vicen forcejeando sin éxito alguno. El contrario le sacaba muchísimo más cuerpo y fuerza. Nat y Pit se acercaron a ellos con la poción en mano. Uno de ellos agarró la cara del castaño.-¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima!-gritó éste. Sin hacerle caso, el que le tenía agarrado hizo fuerza con la otra mano en su barbilla y le abrió la boca. El otro rebuscó en una de las mesas más cercanas y cuando dio con el objeto buscado, un embudo, se acercó también.-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? SETH SUELTAME O TE JURO QUE TE ODIARÉ TODA MI VIDA. ¡Soltadme!-dijo mientras seguía forcejeando. Seth, como reacción, ejerció más presión sobre los brazos del contrario. Pit depositó el embudo en la boca cuidadosamente para no producirle heridas. Querían meterle miedo y jugarle una mala pasada, no hacerle daño o al menos no de momento.-Ghhu-Vicent se estaba atragantando.

Tras haber comprobado que el embudo estaba correctamente situado, empezaron a echar el líquido negro en él, haciendo que Vicent se lo tragara sin más remedio por la posición en la que se encontraba. "Me pregunto qué será ese líquido" pensó Seth. Sabía que tenían malas ideas, pero nunca habían hecho nada parecido y además, el color de esa poción no le sonaba para nada. Cuando el moreno se tragó todo el líquido, le soltaron y este cayó al suelo de rodillas convulsionando. Parecía que iba a devolver todo lo que le había entrado pero al par de minutos se tranquilizó.

-¿Qué es ...-intentó preguntar Vicent pero un fuerte dolor le hizo detenerse, haciendo una mueca.-¿!Qué me pasa!?-preguntó esta vez gritando mientras miraba a sus atacantes con mucho odio en la mirada. Por el contrario, Seth, Nat y Pit se quedaron estupefactos cuando empezó a crecerle bello por toda su piel, era del mismo color que su pelo.-¿Qué miráis malditos?-escupió Vicent mientras se miraba a si mismo como acto reflejo y pegó un salto, poniéndose de pie.-AHHHHHHHH-gritó asustado, raspándose los brazos con sus "manos", aunque ahora eran una especie de zarpas.

-Con que era esto lo que ocultaba el señor Vladimir.-dijo Nat sonriendo. Habían entrado en el cuarto del señor Vladimir y le habían robado una de las pociones que guardaba, bajo llave, en un armario pequeño.

Los minutos pasaban y el cuerpo de Vicent se estaba transformando en el de un gato, uno enorme con forma humana. Aun asombrados percibieron, pasados 5 minutos, que el cuerpo del chico no hacía más cambios visibles. Era un gato de cabo a rabo, literalmente, pero con ropa. No pudieron reprimir sus risas haciendo llorar al contrario de vergüenza. Pero las carcajadas de Seth no duraron mucho tiempo. Si alguien se enteraba de que le habían convertido en un gato le iba a caer una buena. "Mierda, esto se nos ha ido de las manos" pensó. Normalmente lo que les hacían a los nuevos era desnudarles y hacerles correr por todo la escuela hasta sus habitaciones en pelotas o mojarles y luego echarles harina, cosas sin importancia en comparación. Pero el hecho de transformar a alguien sin el permiso de un profesor o mago estaba prohibido por un alto castigo.

-Ya puedes volver por donde has venido, no te queremos en nuestra escuela niñato.- dijo Pit señalándole y le escupió en un brazo. Sus dos colegas se acercaron a Seth y al unísono hablaron.-Vámonos de aquí ya.

-Ahora os alcanzo, quiero dejarle algo claro a este criajo.-dijo pensativo y ambos hicieron un movimiento con la cabeza como diciendo que vale. Era evidente que no le iba a dejar ahí ya que todos sabían que Vicent estaba a su cargo el primer día. Después de que aquellos dos salieran y cerraran la puerta, se acercó al castaño.-Lo siento, no pensé que te fueran a hacer eso.-dijo en modo de disculpa, aunque dentro de él no lo sentía. El contrario, cabreado, giró la cabeza para el lado contrario de donde él estaba para no tener que mirarlo.

-Déjame en paz.-imperó y se cruzó de brazos. Toda la vergüenza que había tenido al principio se había marchado, dejando paso a una personalidad más feroz.-Lárgate con tus amiguitos y déjame solo, podré arreglármelas.-dijo e hizo una pausa para pensar qué podría decirle de respuesta a su invitación a marcharse de la escuela-¡AH! Por cierto, no pienso irme de aquí solo porque vosotros queráis, me dais asco- y acto seguido se giró rápidamente y arañó el pecho de Seth con rabia, haciendo retroceder a este en un acto reflejo por evitar otro ataque.

-¿Es que estás loco?-gritó con furia mientras llevaba una de sus manos al arañazo, el cual había destrozado su camisa y se había manchado de sangre. En realidad todo eso era por su culpa. "Debí haberlo organizado yo, malditos cabrones como a ellos no les salpica..." pensó y apretó sus puños reprimiéndose las ganas de responder al ataque, ya que sabía que le iba a ganar al primer golpe.-Deja que te ayude, por favor.-suplicó, aunque le costó soltar a aquellas palabras. Vicent tensó todo su cuerpo y negó con la cabeza.

-Maldito bastardo, vete al infierno.-escupió furiosamente. Estaba perdiendo los nervios.-¿Estas contento? ¿Esto es lo que querías?-dijo sorviéndose la nariz. Al parecer estaba reprimiendo las ganas de seguir llorando.

Seth se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Llevar a la fuerza a Vicent hasta su habitación o dejarle ahí? Seguramente si le dejaba ahí alguien le encontraría y al final todos se enterarían de lo que le había hecho. Se acercó a él y le agarró de un brazo.

-Por favor, deja que te ayude Vicent.-dijo de la manera más sincera que pudo. El contrario arrugó la frente y el labio inferior le bailó. Lentamente aceptó con la cabeza a regañadientes, sin más opción que aceptar su ayuda, y se liberó del agarramiento del contrario.

-Puedo ir yo solito, gracias.- dijo dominándole el orgullo y siguió a Seth pocos pasos atrás.

El pelinegro asomó la cabeza por la puerta, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo. Estaba vacío, era su oportunidad de salir de allí corriendo. Seguramente aun quedaban 15 minutos más para que terminara la segunda clase del día. Salió e hizo un gesto para que el contrario le siguiera ya que aun no conocía las instalaciones, cosa que debería haberle enseñado. Llegaron hasta el gran salón de Fuego sin percances pero cuando llegaron, Nat y Pit le estaban esperando. Se paró justo en la entrada de éste y se pegó a la pared para que no les vieran, agarrando al contrario y acercándolo a sí.

-Estos dos están ahí y no te pueden ver, yo saldré y les distraeré. Tu lo que debes hacer es llegar a mi habitación que es la que más destaca entre las demás, no creo que te resulte muy difícil.-explicó rápidamente a Vicent. Cuando obtuvo un asentimiento de éste, entró en el gran salón con una falsa sonrisa en la cara.-¡Hola amigos míos!-dijo abriendo los brazos llamando su atención. Ambos se giraron hacia él y le sonrieron de vuelta.

-Que bien que hayas vuelto, te estábamos esperando.-dijo Nat dándole un par de palmadas en su espalda saludándole.-¿Vistes su cara? Menuda nenaza, empezó a llorar.-dijo Pit riendo a carcajada limpia.-Si si, se merecía esta grata bienvenida.-confirmó Nat, dándole la razón al contrario.

-Chicos...-hizo una pausa ya que no sabía como continuar. Debía cuidar sus palabras ya que Vicent le estaba escuchando y no podía cargarla más.-¡Me habéis sorprendido esta vez!-exclamó levantando las cejas exageradamente.-¿Cómo se os ocurrió esa idea?

-No ha sido para tanto. Tu pediste que fuera maravillosa, y así lo hemos hecho.-respondió Nat a la pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecían bastante orgullosos de su trabajo. Ojalá pudiera meterles el puño en la boca por el problema en el que le habían metido, pero no podían saber que le estaba ayudando secretamente.

-Bueno me voy a descansar, hoy me he tenido que levantar muy temprano. Hasta luego.-dijo despidiéndose después de notar movimiento en su puerta por el rabillo del ojo. Sus dos colegas le volvieron a dar un par de palmadas a la espalda y se despidieron de él.

Cuando entró a su habitación Vicent le agarró por el cuello de la camisa violentamente con sus zarpas. Seguramente molesto al haber escuchado que su estado actual de gato era gracias a que él había mandado a recibirle de aquella manera. Al tener tan cerca al pequeño gato pudo notar su aroma, el cual le llamó la atención. "¿Cómo puede oler tan bien?" se preguntó. ¿De verdad se estaba preguntando sobre su olor? Meneó la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento y agarró los dos brazos del contrario para hacerlos retroceder.

-No pensé que te harían esto, lo juro.-dijo. Al fin estaba diciendo algo que lo sentía de verdad. Bajó las manos del contrario, las cuales desgarraron un poco más su camiseta al no abrirlas cuando este las retiró, y aprisionó ahora a él contra la pared contraria. Ambos brazos le impedían escapar al castaño, el cual enseño los dientes ariscamente al verse atrapado.

-Te voy a matar, hijo de puta.-insultó Vicent y después soltó un gruñido, como si fuera un felino. Seth recordó algo de sus clases de pociones: las transformaciones a veces cambiaban el estado de ánimo o incluso la personalidad temporalmente, haciendo a la persona más agresiva, feroz y sin miedo alguno. Un arma para matar si no se controlaba. En las clases les enseñaban a controlarse, pero el moreno apenas llevaba allí un día y muy a pesar de Seth, no lo controlaba nada bien. Le estaba dominando completamente.-Te odio-susurró y acto seguido clavó sus dos zarpas en las costillas del contrario, llegando a penetrar sus uñas en su gruesa piel.

-Ahrg-se quejó aunque no retrocedió. Un dolor punzante le envolvió en todo el cuerpo haciéndole flaquear las piernas. Era difícil penetrar la piel de alguien perteneciente a Fuego, pero cuando lo llegaban a conseguir el dolor que les producía era insoportable. Mordió su labio inferior y abofeteó al contrario.-¡Reacciona Vicent!- gritó a menos de un palmo de la cara de éste. Si no conseguía que volviera a si cabales podría salir herido, más de lo que estaba. Cuando estaba levantado la otra mano para abofetearle el lado contrario de la cara, el contrario reacciono y clavó más sus uñas, llegando a una capa más profunda de la piel.-Uhhh-gimió dolorido.

Apretó los dientes y sacó la poca fuerza que le quedaba en su cuerpo dolorido para tirar al contrario al suelo y se sentó encima suya. El movimiento había hecho que las uñas del contrario rasgaran su piel, haciéndole aun más daño. Después de varios intentos por mantenerse erguido, el dolor le superó y cayó encima del contrario aplastándole. Su respiración era muy rápida y profunda,  nadie había conseguido abatirle en todo el tiempo que había estado estudiando en esta escuela y mira que había tenido contrincantes mucho más corpulentos y fuertes que él.

-¡Quítate de encima mío gilipollas!-gritó Vicent y le empujó hacia un lado. Mirando hacia el techo Seth no podía moverse. Notaba como la sangre le salía por las heridas que el moreno le había hecho minutos antes, era una sensación más desagradable que el ducharse. Solo podía seguir con la mirada los movimientos del contrario, el cual gateando se le acercaba para volver a golpearle con las zarpas.

-¡VICENT! Por favor...-empezó gritando pero las fuerzas se le escapaban y al final terminó en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos, no quería seguir viendo lo que se le acercaba el fin-deténte-dijo con un hilo de voz y el silencio se hizo en la sala. Abrió uno de sus ojos pocos segundos después para ver si había funcionado y vio al moreno sentado sobre sus propias piernas llorando. Había conseguido volverle a si mismo. Cogió aire todo lo que pudo y se sentó como pudo, el dolor había mitigado un poco pero aun seguía siendo intenso.-No llores, joder.

-¡No estoy llorando!-mintió Vicent secándose las lágrimas con el pelo de sus patas. Una vez que se había recuperado, observó las heridas del contrario.-¿Te he hecho yo eso?-preguntó. Seth respondió con una mueca, ¿quién si no se lo iba a hacer? Estaban ellos dos solos en la habitación de éste. Levantó la camisa de Seth con cuidado, la cual estaba pegada a su piel y empapada en sangre. Tenía 4 marcas en cada lado, unos agujeros profundos y luego una continuación menos marcada hasta su estómago de arañazos.-En realidad te lo mereces, por haberme hecho eso.

Vicent ayudó a levantarse a Seth y lo llevó hacia el cuarto de baño, donde le limpió las heridas y se las vendó con los pocos recursos que habían en el botiquín. El moreno preguntó dónde se encontraba su ropa y cuando fue contestado fue hacia allí y cogió una camiseta nueva, tirando la otra a la basura.

-¿Cuando volveré a mi estado normal?-preguntó resignado el moreno mientras le ayudaba a ponerse la camiseta, los movimientos de Seth eran muy lentos y se quejaba cada dos por tres. Vicent estaba deseando salir de allí y no tener que volverle a ver la cara nunca más.

-Mañana por la mañana debería desaparecer.-respondió a duras penas. A cada paso que daba le retumbaban las entrañas y un dolor intenso le hacía perder fuerzas. Consiguió llegar a la cama con la ayuda del castaño, abrió las sábanas y se metió dentro de ella.

-¿Y ahora que hago yo? ¿Dónde duermo?- demandó saber enfurruñado.

-Puedes dormir en mi cama si quieres, aunque como lo dudo mucho, también puedes hacerlo en aquella silla.-respondió señalando a una silla de madera que estaba al lado de su escritorio. Vicent bufó y se sentó en la segunda opción.-Buenas noches.-dijo y no obtuvo respuesta. Vicent estaba siendo muy cabezota, ¿de verdad importaba si dos hombres se dormían juntos? Ni que fueran homosexuales.

Seth, poco a poco, fue adentrándose en el mundo de los sueños. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a dormirse por completo, una perturbación en la cama le despertó y éste sonrió. El moreno se había cansado de estar incómodo en la silla y se había metido en la cama, todo lo alejado que podía del pelinegro. Al final cayeron los dos dormidos.


	3. Entre las cenizas puede quedar algo de fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los hobbits de Seth.

Un gran temblor asustó a Seth, el cual estaba sentado en la mesa de su escritorio mientras comía dulces robados del comedor. Todos los muebles de la estancia empezaron a moverse de sus sitio poco a poco, avanzando temblorosamente hasta donde se encontraba éste sentado. El pelinegro al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando dejó lo que estaba mordiendo en el plato y se echó al suelo, poniéndose debajo de la mesa a modo de refugio. Su respiración se aceleró rápidamente, nunca había sufrido un terremoto, aunque habían hecho varios simulacros en las clases para explicar qué se debía hacer en caso de que hubiera uno. Al ver que seguía se agobió, todos los muebles estaban a pocos metros de él y parecía que aquello no iba a tener jamás fin. Más tarde, sin saber cómo, se le echaron todos los muebles encima y despertó de su pesadilla.

Al abrir los ojos su cuerpo se tensó y se puso alerta. Miro hacia alrededor pero nada había sido movido nada de su sitio. Había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño. Pero pocos segundos más tarde otro temblor le asustó de nuevo y se giró hacia donde provenía para ver que pasaba. En cuando lo hizo, recibió un manotazo de Vicent, el cual se estaba moviendo espasmódicamente en su lado de la cama. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Al menos el aspecto de gato gigante humanoide ya se le había ido por completo.

-¡VICENT!-gritó lo más alto que pudo, aunque no era mucho, tenía la garganta seca. Agarró las sabanas y las echó hacia sus pies para poder ver mejor qué le estaba pasando al castaño y ahí pudo ver bien que su parte estaba empapada en sudor, al igual que el chico. Le agarró por los hombros intentando reducir sus movimientos para evitar otro golpe y le zarandeó.-¿Qué te pasa Vicent? Despierta hombre-dijo con más intensidad en la voz, lo que le provocó un punzante dolor en uno de sus costados. Ya no se acordaba que el día anterior se había hecho unas heridas algo destacables. No quería pegarle, ya lo había hecho el día anterior y se había sentido muy mal después, al recordarlo todo mientras viajaba hasta el mundo de los sueños. Vicent empezó a llorar exageradamente mientras seguía intentando moverse con todo su fuerza. El contrario, para evitar un golpe inminente, se sentó encima de las piernas del contrario y dijo en voz alta-Bueno, por un pellizco no me vas a matar- y eso hizo.

Vicent reaccionó al segundo abriendo los ojos como platos, asustado y confuso. Ver como Seth estaba sentado encima suya de manera un tanto, como decirlo, provocativa no ayudaba a su estado de conmoción. El castaño miró hacia su parte inferior lentamente, en la cual su miembro estaba llamando más la atención por segundos. Volvió a observar al contrario y gritó a todo pulmón, tirando al suelo al pelibrego del susto.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a ese chico? pensó Seth en el suelo, había caído con una cadera y la había clavado contra el suelo. Lo que le faltaba ya, parecía un viejo con todo el cuerpo lleno de dolores. Se levantó y echó el puño al aire, dirección al contrario, cansado de que le hiciera daño cada dos por tres.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? Estabas moviéndote, pegándome y llorando como un loco-dijo y después de agarrar bastante aire, bajó el puño. No serviría de nada pegarle ahora, se le notaría demasiado el golpe en su blanca piel.

-¡NO ME MIRES!-gritó el castaño tapándose su miembro con las dos manos y girándose hacia el lado contrario de dónde Seth estaba. Evidentemente éste se percató de cual era el problema y empezó a reír desconsoladamente, echándose sobre la cama bajo los pies del contrario. ¿Cómo podía morirse de vergüenza por una reacción tan normal como era levantarse empalmado? La risa enfadó al castaño.-¡No te rías, es culpa tuya por ponerte encima!-confesó.

Las risas de Seth cesaron al instante. Eso no era lo que había imaginado. Se levantó corriendo y miró a Vicent extrañado, esperando que fuera una mentira todo lo que acababa de decir. El contrario, incómodo con el silencio que se había formado, giró lentamente su cabeza hasta poder observar al contrario. Tenía la cara completamente roja. La respiración del pelinegro paró por unos segundos asimilando la escena: un chico que acababa de dormir con él se había levantado empalmado por su culpa. ¿Es que aun estaba soñado? Era demasiado surrealista. Vicent aun le estaba mirando, con la mirada medio llorosa por la vergüenza estaba pasando.

-¿Es que eres de esos...-hizo el intento de hacer la pregunta pero en su mente sonaba demasiado mal. Sabía que había personas que les gustaban las de su mismo sexo, ¡PERO EL NO ERA UNO DE ESOS! A éste le encantaban los pechos y la piel de las chicas, eran como su droga. Intentó reformular la pregunta sin sonar ofensivo.-¿Te gustan los hombres?

¡Qu-ué!-gritó el castaño atragantándose con su propia salvia. Nunca le habían preguntado semejante cosa, ¿y qué si lo era? No hacía daño a nadie. Bueno... aunque según tenía entendido por las noticias, ellos si le podían hacer daño a él por su condición sexual.-¡Claro que no!-intento negar sarcásticamente ya que se le daba muy mal mentir y nadie podía saber su pequeño secreto. El castaño se levantó de la cama y, aun tapándose sus genitales, se fue al cuarto de baño.-Déjame en paz.

Seth no pudo evitar seguirle con la mirada y pegar un respingo cuando el contrario cerró la puerta dando un portazo. "Claro, como no es su puerta" pensó. Encima también le tocaba recoger todo el estropicio de ayer y hacer la cama. ¡Odiaba hacer la cama!. Cogió la camiseta rota del día anterior, la mojó con un poco de agua y se puso a limpiar las gotas de sangre del suelo mientras refunfuñaba. Después de varios minutos agachado quitando como podía las manchas, tiró la camiseta a la papelera de nuevo y fue hacia la cama. La mitad derecha de ella estaba empapada en sudor. "Maldito crío" dijo mientras quitaba la bajera con mala gana. La hizo una bola y la echó a la cesta de la ropa sucia, la cual estaba rebosando ya. Seth era tan vago que dejaba siempre todas las cosas para el final y se le acababa juntando todo. Cogió una bajera nuevas de la cómoda y la puso. Si la memoria no le fallaba, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no cambiaba esa parte de la cama, por lo que en cierto sentido, le había venido bien que la hubiera sudado. Luego se dispuso a hacer la cama y cuando tuvo que acomodar la almohada, olió la parte en la que había dormido Vicent. Una fuerte curiosidad le había llevado a hacerlo. Sorprendentemente no olía tan mal como se imaginaba sino que era una especie de perfume agradable, aunque no sabía darle nombre. No duró mucho oliéndola, ya que el castaño estaba abriendo la puerta del cuarto de baño, y soltó la almohada sobre la cama como un rayo.

Ambos se quedaron con la mirada clavada en los ojos del contrario sin mediar palabra. Eran completos extraños el uno para el otro. ¿Podrían confiar el uno con el otro? Seth lo dudaba mucho, su odio por él aun era palpable aunque le hubiera ayudado a salir de ese apuro. Aunque más que haberle ayudado a él, se había ayudado a él mismo para que no le sancionaran con una falta grave y perdiera el puesto de Líder que tanto amaba. El pelinegro se dirigió hacia el armario, cogió su uniforme limpio y uno antiguo que tenía de cuando aun no pertenecía a Fuego, lanzando éste último al castaño.

-Toma, ponte esto de momento. Así no llamarás tanto la atención-dijo mientras se ponía la parte de arriba ya que había dormido solo con los pantalones. Ambos se habían acostado con la ropa del día anterior.-¿Me puedes hacer un favor Vicent?

-Depende de cual sea- respondió desafiante el contrario. "¡Si que se ha levantado de mala leche este chico! Ayer tan tímido y amable y hoy es lo opuesto" se quejó en su fuero interno. Se quitó los pantalones y se empezó a poner los de Seth que, casualmente, le venían perfectos.

-No le digas nada a nadie sobre lo de ayer-dijo mientras apartaba la vista del contrario. Estaba mirando demasiado tiempo. ¿Por qué le estaba mirando? se preguntaba este, solo era un chico. "¡Céntrate!" se pidió.

El castaño aceptó a regañadientes y ambos salieron a desayunar al comedor, donde todos los miembros de cada elemento de reunían por primera vez cada mañana. Había una mesa para cada elemento por el hecho de que a muchos no les gustaba compartir espacio con personas que no eran igual que ellas. Al entrar, Laia, la Líder de Tierra, les estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y Seth cayó en la cuenta de que había quedado con ella antes de que todo el mundo llegara, para pasarle al nuevo y que ella pudiera empezar su instrucción. Se acercaron a ésta y Seth, con una reverencia, la saludó.

-Hola Laia si me permites decir, hoy estás más hermosa que nunca-dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Había dicho ya que esa chica le volvía loco? Laia bufó, estaba bastante cabrada.-Siento haber llegado tarde, pero Vicent y yo hemos tenido un percance, ¿verdad que sí?-preguntó al castaño mientras le pisaba sigilosamente. El contrario reaccionó y asintió con la cabeza dócilmente.

-Claro Seth, sé que tipos de percances tienes tú, no te preocupes-dijo aun más enfadada. Apartó la vista del pelinegro para luego centrarse en el castaño.-Hola Vicent soy Laia, Líder de Tierra, y hoy te vas a quedar conmigo-y le sonrió. Seth no pudo reprimir un gruñido grave desde su pecho, el cual se notó bastante. ¡No podía creer que a él si le dirigiera una de sus hermosas sonrisas! A él nunca se las había dedicado, maldita sea. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer para ganarse una? ¿Ser un maldito homosexual con el pelo hasta el culo? pensaba mientras intentaba ridiculizar al castaño todo lo que podía, incrementando su odio hacia él.

Vicen y Laia se despidieron de Seth y se alejaron hacia los asientos de Tierra para desayunar allí. Por el contrario Seth se fue a los de Fuego, en los cuales le estaban esperando sus dos, ya no tan queridos, amigos. Éstos estaban saludándole y haciéndole gestos para que se acercara hacia ellos con prisa. Éste, sin más remedio, se acercó y empezó a escuchar los primeros cotilleos de la mañana. Era lo mismo de siempre, líos que habían tenido integrantes de Fuego con otros elementos, normalmente acompañados de sexo. Aunque estuviera prohibido realizarlo en cualquier instalación de la escuela, los alumnos eran los mejores en eludir aquellas prohibiciones sin que se dieran cuenta los que las ponían, ayudándose mutuamente.

El resto de la mañana no se desarrolló sin ningún percance más. Seth no se había cruzando en ningún momento con Laia y por indirecta, con Vicent. Al menos estaba siendo una mañana relajada, que era lo que más necesitaba. Había veces en las que se tenía que sentar debido a pequeñas punzadas de dolor en sus costados o a que alguien le había dado un manotazo en las heridas. En la penúltima hora, una chica de Agua bastante atractiva, se le acercó a éste y le dejó el número de su habitación para que fuera a él en el descanso de comer. Pensó rechazarla, como siempre hacía con las de Agua, ya que tocar su piel a veces le producía escalofríos, pero era una chica bastante codiciada por los chicos y necesitaba desahogarse de todo lo que le había ocurrido el día anterior. Tras finalizar la última clase de la mañana, puso rumbo hacia las habitaciones de Agua, pasando por el gran salón que éstos tenían. Mientras lo hacía, todo el mundo le estaba mirando. Esto era muy normal cuando entrabas a un salón que no era el tuyo ya que no era común encontrarse con alguien que no fuera de ese elemento allí, aunque él ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellas miradas. Al llegar a la habitación que le habían señalado, llamó con los nudillos y esperó a que le abriera. Se impacientó un poco cuando pasó un minuto y nadie aun le había abierto, pero cuando fue a llamar por segunda vez, la chica abrió de golpe y asomó la cabeza.

-Pasa Seth, te estaba esperando-confesó con voz sensual y una sonrisa lasciva dibujada en su cara, produciéndole al contrario otra igual. Sin dudarlo dos veces, pasó dentro de la habitación de la chica de Agua y cerró la puerta tras él rápidamente. La chica volvió a pronunciar su nombre, llamando la atención para que él se fijara en lo que ella llevaba.

Seth, ansioso por tocarla y sentirla, posó sus manos sobre la cadera desnuda de la chica. Estaba casi en cueros, solo llevaba bragas y sujetador, aunque eran tan transparentes que no sabía si contaban como ropa. Acariciando su cuerpo, subió las manos hasta el pecho y bajó uno de los tirantes. Tenía unos hombros redondeados y bonitos. Las clavículas se le marcaban exageradamente, cosa rara en las chicas de agua ya que eran rechonchitas. Llevó sus labios hasta la piel de la chica y besó una de sus clavículas dulcemente, quedándose unos segundos para aspirar su maravilloso aroma. Lo había olido antes en algún lado, pero no le venía a la mente dónde, aunque esto le puso bastante más caliene. Llevó sus dos manos al la parte trasera del sujetador, lo desabrochó en un rápido movimiento de manos y lo tiró al suelo, el deseo le estaba dominando. Subió aun más sus labios para volver a besar más piel de la chica, esta vez en el cuello y luego le mordió, ansioso de carne. La chica soltó un pequeño gemido de placer por el mordisco inesperado, produciendo una respuesta en Seth, que pegó su cuerpo al de ella y esta vez mordió el lóbulo de la oreja un poco más fuerte. Ella reaccionó de la misma manera que antes. Lentamente llevó su cara hasta la suya y, a pocos milímetros de ella, se paró para sentir su aliento. Después de esperar, la chica fue la que empezó el beso apasionado entre los dos. Seth la cogió en peso, notando como las piernas de ella se enroscaban en su cintura, y la llevó hasta la cama.

Con la nariz hundida en el cuello de la chica, pudo identificar por fin el aroma que tan familiar le parecía. Lo había olido esta mañana en su almohada, olía a Vicent. Misteriosamente, saber que aquella chica olía igual que el castaño, le puso muchísimo más cachondo, provocando en él furia descontrolada. La tiró sobre la cama, en la cual botó un par de veces, y se echó encima de ella, besándola dominantemente mientras con una de sus manos apretaba uno de sus pezones. La cara de ambos se estaba llenando de saliva mezclada y los gemidos de la chica iban en aumento. Bajó la mano hasta las bragas de esta y las bajó todo lo que pudo, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que no podía más y ayudó a quitárselas doblando sus largas piernas. Siguieron besándose, sin apartar los labios el uno del otro. En cuanto Seth tocó los bajos de la chica, ella se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello y pegó su cabeza a la suya, gimiendo exageradamente. Le encantaba que las chicas le hicieran eso, que se dejaran dominar tan fácilmente y que le dejaran hacer a él todo el trabajo. Después de un tiempo tocando el clítoris de la chica y esperando a que produjera el suficiente fluido, la penetró con uno de sus dedos, provocando que ella parara de respirar temporalmente. Como apenas le costó introducirlo, metió el segundo con la misma facilidad y empezó a mover sus dos dedos hasta que ella le paró.

-Métemela Seth, entera-pidió sin vergüenzas algunas. El contrario, loco por hacerlo, se bajó los pantalones y acercó su miembro erecto a sus partes íntimas. Notó el calor que desprendía aquella zona y lo húmeda que estaba. Normalmente esa sería una de las sensaciones desagradables que le producían las chicas de Agua, aunque esta vez no lo estaba sintiendo.

La chica empezó a mover las caderas deseosa de que lo hiciera. Seth, inhaló aire, sintiendo aquella fragancia que le estaba volviendo más loco que de costumbre, y penetró ferozmente a la chica. Ésta a las pocas embestidas del pelinegro llegó al orgasmo, produciéndole un enorme placer a Seth. La sensación que le producía era tan excitante y placentera a la vez que ello le ayudó a llegar muchísimo más rápido que de costumbre, corriéndose dentro de ella. Paró sus embestidas cuando soltó todo y cayó encima de ella aturdido.

-Eres tan bueno como dicen-soltó la chica respirando entrecortada. ¿Es que iban hablando de cómo lo hacía entre ellas? Eso le asustaba. Se echó hacia un lado y después de un largo suspiro rió.-¿Qué pasa?

-Que tu no eres para tanto-respondió bordeándole. Otra más para la lista. Cogió sus pantalones, se los puso y salió de la habitación sin volver a mirar a la chica. Era lo que siempre hacía, aunque ésta vez no tenía nada de normal. Había podido llegar tan rápido por culpa de aquel olor, maldita sea. ¿Eso en que le convertía? NO NO PODÍA SER, eran solo imaginaciones suyas. Un rugido de estómago le sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba hambriento. Se dirigió hacia el comedor para poder comer algo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Era la última hora de la tarde, su hora favorita de los Miércoles ya que era la única clase en la que coincidía con Laia. Le tocaba "Manejo de energía", una clase aburrida para todos los estudiantes de  noveno donde les enseñaban teórica y prácticamente a controlar el uso de energía para optimizarla, ya que era un factor limitante en los magos elementales. Esta clase la daba la señorita Helen de Aire, una de las profesoras más jóvenes de toda la escuela. Seth llegó tarde, como siempre ocurría y cuando entró, todo el mundo se le quedó mirando. La profesora le echó una mirada asesina y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en su pupitre, al lado de sus dos colegas.

Después de un par de lecciones teóricas sobre como canalizar bien la energía por su cuerpo, llegó la práctica. Laia no le había echado ninguna mirada en todo el tiempo que había pasado, cosa que no solía ocurrir. Al parecer estaba demasiado enfrascada hablando con Vicent, ese tocapelotas. Cuando se juntaron todos para hacer las demostraciones de que habían entendido lo que había explicado Helen, Seth se puso al lado de la Líder de Tierra, llamando su atención con un silbido. Ésta se giró de mala gana al saber quien era. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a Laia? se preguntó, no solía ser tan fría.

La profesora estaba llamando a todos los alumnos para que fueran a demostrar lo que habían aprendido en aquella clase, de dos en dos para que compitieran entre ellos. Según lo que había escuchado de pasada, la clase consistía en medios de canalización de energía más rápidos. Seth, como siempre iba de sobrado al ser uno de los mejores alumnos, pasó de escuchar la lección. Cuando la profesora le llamó, junto a uno de Aire, se dirigió al centro del círculo trazado en el suelo que había delante de ellos y saludó a su contrincante. "Esto está chupado" pensó. Helen bajó el brazo para dar el aviso de que ya podían atacar y Seth empezó a acumular energía en su pecho, para luego pasarlo todo hacia su boca. Al apretar su barriga para agilizar el movimiento de energía, las heridas le punzaron en cada lado y se distrajo. En cuanto consiguió abrir la boca para soltar una llamarada al contrario, éste se le había adelantado y una ráfaga de aire le mando hacia afuera del círculo, cayendo de costado. ¿Algo más le podía pasar? Alguien, no supo quien, chilló y después, todos se pusieron a cuchichear. ¿Qué había pasado? La camisa se le había subido hasta casi al pecho, dejando al descubierto sus nuevas marcas de "guerra", las cuales estaba sangrando de nuevo por el esfuerzo que había hecho hacía pocos segundos. Helen, de manera muy profesional, mandó a salir a todos los alumnos de su clase y se acercó a él.

-¡Señorito Seth! ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó la profesora con su tono agudo de voz señalando las heridas. El pelinegro nervioso, bajó su camiseta para tapar su torso. Helen chasqueó la lengua.-Te llevaré a enfermería, deberías haberme avisado de esas nuevas “marcas”. ¿Es que te has peleado con un gato?-bromeó, aunque no le sentó muy bien.

Seth no pudo responder, una bola se le había hecho en la garganta. Se dejó ayudar por la profesora y fue a la enfermería, perseguido por las miradas de muchos cotillas, aunque un par le llamó mucho más la atención sobre las demás. Laia le miraba preocupada mientras se tocaba uno de sus mechones rosados nerviosa, le enamoraba que hiciera eso, y Vicent estaba al lado de ella sonriéndole pícaramente. ¿Pero qué se ha creído? pensó. "Le metería en el puño por la boca su pudiera".

Al llegar a la enfermería, la enfermera le atendió. Curó sus heridas, lo cual le hizo gritar de dolor, y se las vendó para que no se le infectaran. Después le mandó descanso en una de las camillas de la sala y le prohibió que volviera a su habitación. Al parecer no se fiaban de sus actos. ¿Es que pensaban que era masoquista? o al menos la mirada de la enfermera parecía decir eso. Seth se hizo el dormido y cuando la enfermera se tragó el anzuelo, salió de la enfermería dejándole completamente solo.

Esta era la suya. Cogió la camisa y la chaqueta que estaban colgadas en una silla de al lado y salió con mucho sigilo al pasillo. Desgraciadamente estaba demasiado lejos de su habitación, para ser más exactos, estaba en la otra punta, debía darse prisa si no quería ser pillado por ningún maestro. Salió corriendo hasta que al girar la esquina, se topó con alguien que le paró en seco poniéndole una mano en su pecho.

-Sabía que te ibas a escapar en cuanto la enfermera saliera a tomarse un café-habló, era una voz femenina. Cuando subió la mirada, volvió a ver la mirada de preocupación de Laia. Vicent no estaba por los alrededores, aquello pintaba mejor cada vez. "Por fin un buen golpe de suerte" pensó alegrándose por si mismo.-Tenemos que hablar.

Oh oh, eso no podía ser nada bueno, adiós a la buena suerte.


	4. Noticias inesperadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth mete la mata aun más con Laia y por fin se descubre de qué elemento es Vicent.

“Tenemos que hablar”

Aquellas palabras se le clavaron en la mente provocándole angustia. Tenía entendido por sus amigos que cada vez que una chica les decía que tenían que hablar era siempre para algo malo. ¿Pero de qué tenían que hablar? Apenas se dirigían palabras porque Laia siempre pasaba de él. Había veces que la pillaba mirándole mientras comían o en la única clase que tenían en común los dos, pero siempre que él se daba cuenta, ella quitaba la mirada al instante. Luego empezaba a tocarse el mismo mechón de pelo, aquel hermoso pelo rosáceo. Si intentaba llamar la atención, ya lo había conseguido desde la primera vez que la vio por la escuela. ¿Queréis saber cómo fue? Es una historia de amor a primera vista: Seth estaba apartado en un lado del pasillo acompañado de una chica de Fuego mucho mayor que él, la cual se estaba declarando. En ese momento Laia pasó por su lado, con su perfecto uniforme negro pegado a su maravilloso cuerpo y su maravillosa melena rosada ondeando al viento. El pelinegro no pudo evitar clavar la mirada a aquella preciosa chica y salir tras de ella, dejando tirada a la otra chica. Desde ese día no pudo pensar en una chica más que en ella, aunque solo quisiera a las demás para el placer.

Seth se quedó mirando a los penetrantes ojos violetas de la chica, aquellos que hacía aproximadamente una hora habían mostrado preocupación por su persona. Laia cogió su mechón de pelo y, como siempre, empezó a tocarlo compulsivamente. Las ganas de tocar el cabello de la Líder de Tierra aumentaron, parecía un pelo sedoso, suave y agradable al tacto, sin hablar de el posible maravilloso aroma que podía tener. La chica carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención de éste y sacarle así de su estado de embobamiento.

-Seth, Vicent me lo ha contado todo- y dejó caer la bomba. Seth arrugo su frente y tensó sus labios, volviéndolos más finos de lo que eran. ¿Es que no le había dejado claro que no tenía que contarle lo que había pasado a nadie? Y menos a ella. Seth sentía la necesidad de parecer un chico bueno delante de ésta pero ahora… era todo lo contrario ante los ojos de la chica. Laia al ver la reacción del contrario mordió su labio nerviosa.-¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?-preguntó, aunque sin rastro de ferocidad.-Deberías dejar de hacer estas tonterías de niño chico, estás en noveno año y eres Líder de Fuego-siguió explicando la chica mientras intentaba sonar más dura y ponerle veneno en sus palabras.-¡Tienes que madurar ya!-exclamó.

-¿Qué?-aquello pilló por sorpresa a Seth. ¿Es que ella sabía todo lo que hacía por la escuela? Imposible, había intentado por todos los medios que no fuera así. ¿Y si también conocía a cuantas chicas se había tirado? NO NO NO, no podía ser.-¿A qué viene esto?-preguntó a la defensiva intentando llevar el tema a otro punto el cual no le salpicase tanto.

-A que eres un maldito inmaduro que solo sabe acostarse con chicas cuando siente que las cosas se le van de las manos y tiene que huir de alguna manera. Aunque sea por la vía más fácil- dijo cortante Laia, ahora enfadada. Le había costado admitir el gran defecto que tenía el pelinegro. Las palabras atragantaron a Seth y enmudeció por completo. Sus peores temores se estaban materializando.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- exclamó después de un tiempo notable, el cual se lo pasó pensando qué decir. Al sentirse atacado, su boca iba sola sin pasar las palabras por su mente para pensarlas antes.Lo único que podía hacer era defenderse con palabras y habla agresivas. En realidad no quería ser así, en el fondo de su corazón solo sentía que debía pedirle perdón e intentar arreglarlo con ella para poder así conseguir lo que más deseaba. Pero cambiar no es fácil, por desgracia. Todo aquello le llevó a comportarse como siempre lo hacía con una chica: intentando de cualquier manera persuadir para que se acostara con él tarde o temprano.-¿Es que quieres algo conmigo?-dijo con un tono de voz más grave mientras se acercaba a ella y la acorralaba contra la pared. Por fin la tenía, por fin podía besarla.

Laia ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerró sus ojos. Al mirar la cara de ésta, Seth notó una expresión apenada. ¿Debería seguir? Era lo que siempre había querido. Indeciso, paró su avance hasta quedarse a pocos centímetro de la de ella. ¿Se estaba sintiendo mal? En su cabeza sonaban palabras de negación hacia lo que estaba haciendo. Al final era verdad que tenía conciencia.

-No quiero nada con alguien que pretende conseguir todo por su apariencia- confesó. Aquel comentario se clavó en el corazón del contrario como una flecha. Avergonzado le abrió el paso para que pudiera salir de su acorralamiento. La chica se alejó de él y antes de irse, se despidió con voz apenada-Adiós Seth, realmente espero que cambies.

Era un ver y no creer. Seth estaba retrocediendo ante una chica que le gustaba. Se sentía mal por lo que había intentado hacer. Cabezudamente se recordó que él no se iba a atar hacia ninguna chica ya que pensaba que era una persona libre de hacer lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera. Esperó a que la silueta de la chica desapareciera de su vista y siguió su camino hacia las habitaciones de Fuego. Menos mal que no estaba el castaño, hubiera sido ya el colmo para él.  
En cuanto llegó a su cuarto, se quitó toda la ropa y se metió dentro de la cama. Era la primera vez en su vida que se acostaba tan temprano y sin cenar. Necesitaba hablar con la almohada muy seriamente.

——————————————————————

Al día siguiente se levantó, como era de esperar, más temprano que de costumbre por culpa de los remordimientos que le atormentaban, dándole tiempo para asearse antes de tener que ir a desayunar. Poco antes de meterse dentro de la ducha echó tiempo para desinfectarse las heridas y volvérselas a tapar con lo poco que quedaba ya en su botiquín, tenía que renovarlo ya. Alrededor de ellas se le habían formado unas costras muy duras, de color marrón oscuro. Hizo un par de movimientos con el tronco para saber si le iba a dar problemas hoy también, pero parecía todo normal dentro de movimientos no muy bruscos. Lavó su cuerpo lo más rápido que pudo y se vistió. Normalmente en ese punto, hubiera salido al gran salón de Fuego a hablar con sus amigos para enterarse de las nuevas noticias, pero estaba demasiado cansado psicológicamente aunque acabara de levantarse.

No había podido quitarse la conversación con Laia de la mente en toda la noche y por culpa de ello, las pesadillas le habían vuelto a atormentar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Había estado viviendo cómo lo hace ahora durante más de 8 años, ¿por qué le estaba molestado ahora ser así? ¿Era porque se lo había dicho ella? Arg, era demasiado difícil sacar conclusiones si Seth no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar verdaderamente a las personas. Al final mandó todo al cuerno y fue hacia el gran salón para pensar en otras cosas, encontrándose delante de su puerta a una chica, que por sus rasgos, podría identificarse como alguien de Tierra. Ella sonrió en cuanto Seth le miró de arriba abajo, no estaba para nada mal: pelo largo rizado de color rojo llamativo, curvas en las que podía perder su mirada y salirse de ellas si las miraba muy rápido y unos labios carnosos muy apetecibles.

-¿Qué hace una flor como tú perdida por Fuego?-preguntó más formalmente de como le hubiera hablado a alguien normal. Si el pelo de Laia ya era llamativo por ser rosa, un color no muy común entre los de Tierra a ser raro pero muy codiciado, el rojo que tenía aquella chica no se quedaba atrás de lo intenso que era. La chica rió ante el comentario de Seth tímidamente, tapándose la boca. Empezábamos mal, una acción más como esa y la metería dentro de su cama ya.

-¿Es que no me vas a invitar a pasar?-cuestionó la pelirroja. Ahora que se fijaba, tenía la cara llena de pecas, amontonándose la gran mayoría en su nariz. Luego de eso pasó una de sus manos por su cabello y lo echó hacia un lado, dejándole una de sus pequeñas orejas y el cuello al descubierto. Ya está, lo había conseguido. Una cara mona le podía demasiado.

-Queda pues invitada a mi habitación, señorita-dijo mientras con un gesto cortés la invitó a pasar dentro. Luego cerró la puerta mirando antes hacia ambos lados, buscando la mirada de algún cotilla que se hubiera percatado de su inesperada invitada.

Os podréis imaginar para qué fue esa chica la habitación de Seth. Éste se había comido tanto la cabeza por la noche que necesitaba quitar todas las cosas de su mente y descansar de remordimientos, siendo esa era la mejor opción que conocía para poder llegar a algo de paz mental. La chica, al principio tímida, pero más tarde una fiera en la cama, llegó a llevar durante un tiempo las riendas en la cama. El pelinegro estaba disfrutando de unas de las mejores sesiones de sexo que jamás había probado en toda su corta vida sexual, todo esto gracias a la palpable experiencia de la chica de Tierra. Se quedaron en la cama hasta el final de la mañana, la última hora de clase matinal se acercaba inminente y Seth aun no había asistido a ninguna lección.

-Seth, ¿puedo darte un regalo antes de irme?-pidió la chica. Éste aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza, asintiendo lentamente extrañado por esa extraña petición. Si hubiera esperado un poco más ya la hubiera echado de su habitación amablemente para que le dejara solo.

La chica se sentó encima de la barriga desnuda del pelinegro, el cual estaba tumbado en la cama desnudo, y empezó a arañarle sus pectorales. Éste sonrió lascivamente. Luego bajó hasta sus genitales y se echó la manta por encima para que no viera nada. A Seth no le quedó otro remedio que acomodarse, echando la cabeza hasta atrás hasta apoyarla sobre la pared y agarrando el cuello con sus dos manos, eso daba para rato. Notó varios roces con algo suave, aunque no podía determinar qué era, y luego como ésta le agarraba el miembro con una mano, el cual estaba creciendo desconsoladamente por la excitación de saber que alguien estaba jugando con su pequeña llama. Más tarde sus dientes se clavaron a la mitad de su miembro, mordiéndole con fuerza, lo que le provocó la salida de un gemido de su boca.

-¡Vamos!-imperó desesperado por sentir más placer y cuando la chica había terminado de morderle, le agarró de la nuca por los pelos y se la acercó hacia su pene. Ésta, cohibida por la acción del contrario, lamió la punta lentamente llenándola de babas.

Después la chica se metió parte de su miembro en la boca y empezó a moverla arriba y a bajo, complementando con movimientos de lengua que rozaban la ardiente piel de Seth. A veces paraba y daba un gran lametón de abajo-arriba, pero luego seguía. El contrario, con su mano aun en la nuca de la chica, le guiaba con el ritmo apropiado. Aunque después de un largo tiempo, segundos para el pelinegro, la chica paró. Se escuchó como chupaba algo, pero no sabía lo que era.

-¿Qué haces? Sigue-mandó de nuevo sobre ella. Ésta le hizo caso y siguió pero añadió algo más: penetro con un dedo el culo de Seth.-UHHHM-gimió. No se esperaba para nada que ella le hiciera eso. La chica hincó más el dedo, llegándolo a meter entero.

Seth volvió a gemir, esta vez más intensamente. El placer iba aumentando a medida que la chica combinaba ambos movimientos: los de cabeza y los de muñeca. Todo iba tan rápido, aquello no parecía ser real de lo que estaba sintiendo en tan poco tiempo. Su respiración cesó hasta que alcanzó el punto de no retorno. La chica, instintivamente, se dio cuenta de dónde había llegado, sacó el dedo rápidamente y mordió el pene de este con fuerza haciéndole llegar en su boca.

-¡Seth! Tienes que levantarte ya, se va a terminar el horario de com…-dijo Laia entrando por la puerta de éste como Pedro por su casa. Se quedó plantada al final del pasillo, donde se podía ver la cama y le miró asustada reprimiendo un grito.

El pelinegro la miró pero los ojos se le iban hacia el techo y sentía la necesidad de gritar mientras se corría dentro de la boca de la chica, la cual aun no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación. Echó un gran gritó gutural de su boca incontrolable. Después de que acabaran los mejores segundos de su historia, se enderezó y pellizcó a la chica para que saliera de donde estaba. Ésta, con una queja, salió entre las sábanas y se quedó boquiabierta ante la mirada de su Líder.

-Ho..Hola Laia, que sorpresa verte aquí- dijo. Cogió toda su ropa mientras se tapaba con las sábanas y salió disparada hacia el cuarto de baño, donde se encerró. Laia se quedó mirando a la chica hasta que la perdió de vista, enfadada y Seth sabía muy bien por qué estaba así. Seguro que le iba a soltar de nuevo la charla de que no paraba de tirarse a chicas y que tenía que madurar y bla bla bla bla. Lo que pasaba es que ella necesitaba un buen polvo.

-No es… lo que parece-dijo en tono interrogativo. Una mentira tan obvia no podía decirla seriamente. Aquel comentario provocó que la Líder de Tierra apretara más el ceño, el cual estaba lleno de arrugas.

-!No me jodas, entonces dime qué es lo que era en realidad¡-gritó furiosa mientras hacía movimientos con los brazo exageradamente. La había visto enfadada, pero nunca había llegado a ese punto. La había cagado pero bien.

-Me estaba…haciendo un regalo- contestó y esta vez no mentía. La chica misma había dicho que lo era. Acto seguido Laia se le acercó y le propinó un guantazo que le dobló la cara de la fuerza que llevaba. Con la mirada perdida y la cara sin sensibilidad, un sollozo empezó a salir de la garganta de la chica, estaba llorando.-¿Laia? No llores, joder- y la miró. Aquellos ojos que tanto amaba mirar estaban empapados de lágrimas amargas que caían por su rostro formando ríos por sus rechonchas mejillas. ¿Esto era real o es que hoy no se había levantado aun de la cama? Tenía que estar soñando.- ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó e intentó acariciar la cara de Laia con su mano, para limpiarle las lágrimas.

-¿¡Es que no te das cuenta!? Me gustas- gritó mientras abofeteó esta vez su mano. Le estaba dejando flipado. ¿De verdad estaba llorando por él? La chica hizo un ademán de decir algo más pero salió corriendo de su habitación, cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente tras de ella. Seth se lo merecía.

Aquello lo dejó con un sabor ácido en la boca y con la cara dolorida. ¿Es que no había aprendido nada aquella noche sobre todo los remordimientos que sentía? Solo a él se le ocurría la maravillosa idea de invitar a una completa desconocida a su cama para luego follársela. A veces se quedaba asombrado por la completa estupidez que emanaba de su persona. Echó a la chica en cuanto salió del cuarto de baño y se quedó solo en la habitación recapacitando de todos sus errores. Debía cambiar, hacerlo por Laia. No podía verla llorar de nuevo, le había impactado mucho, aunque en su mente aquella imagen no se iba ni por las malas. Debía hablar con ella esa noche, necesitaba pedirle perdón después de todo. Nunca había pensado que le pudiera importar de aquella manera, si, esa en la que siempre quería que fuera pero nunca se había dado cuenta de que existía.  
Seth decidió, después de darle muchas vueltas, ir a las clases de por la tarde. Estuvo más atento que nunca, cosa que asombró a los profesores, quedando encantados con su repentino cambio. Después de terminar las horas lectivas, se dirigió hacia el comedor para cenar. No había comido en todo el día y estaba muerto de hambre.

-¿Te has enterado? Hoy han visto a Laia llorando por los pasillos mientras salía del Gran salón de Fuego-escuchó comentar una chica con su amiga, las cuales estaban delante suya en la cola para coger la comida.-Seguro que ha sido porque Seth le ha rechazado. Se veía a leguas que a ella le gustaba mucho- dijo la amiga de ésta. Siguió escuchando la conversación hasta que dejaron de hablar del tema que le había llamado la atención. Era el único tonto que no se había dado cuenta de que Laia estaba colada por él.

Nat y Pit también le comentaron algo sobre la Líder de Tierra, aunque ninguno llegaba a la verdad de todo aquello ni por asomo. Menos mal, hubiera sido demasiado humillante para Laia. Al no parar de escuchar comentarios, todo sobre lo mismo, sus ganas de pedirle perdón y que ella le perdonara, aumentaba por segundos, creando una sensación insoportable dentro de su pecho. Si escuchaba algún comentario más de alguien hablando mal de ella le iba a partir la cara… y así lo hizo. Al volver a su gran salón, escuchó como alguien se reía de ella y la llamaba con un adjetivo denigrante, cosa que llenó de rabia cada rincón de su cuerpo. Agarró a esa persona por el cuello de la camisa, le estampó contra la pared violentamente y cogió inercia con el otro puño para estampárselo en la cara. El puño iba cogiendo velocidad hacia la cara del chico, el cual pedía piedad medio llorando, hasta que explotó en uno de sus pómulos. Dejó caer al chico y meneó en el aire su mano dolorida. Un silencio sepulcral se había formado en todo el pasillo y todos le estaban mirando petrificados. Había perdido el control de su ira.

“Mierda, tengo que salir de aquí” susurró y desapareció. Encerrado en su habitación, Seth estaba esperando que cualquier ruido cesara para poder visitar a Laia y pedirle perdón. Su mano derecha, con la que había pegado aquel puñetazo, tenía los nudillos centrales morados. Le había dado con demasiada fuerza, eso le costaría claro cuando se enteraran los magos. Pasadas las 12 de la noche dejó de escuchar ruidos en el gran salón y confirmó con un breve vistazo, que ya todo el mundo se había ido a dormir. Éste haciendo el mínimo ruido, se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de Tierra. Al llegar al gran salón de éstos, se quedó pasmado de lo diferente que era al suyo ya que era la primera vez que podía verlo bien, sin personas en medio. No tenían mesas de billar ni de pin pong, tampoco grandes sofás en los que poder quedarse relajado mientras hacías tonterías con tus amigos. Todo era más formal. Las mesas eran pequeñas y las sillas de metal y madera. Lo único recreativo que podía ver era alguna mesa de ajedrez. Eso dejaba claro los diferentes gustos que tenía cada elemento. Al llegar a la puerta con la fachada más llamativa, llamó con la mano buena.

-Laia soy yo, Seth, ábreme-dijo en voz baja. Unos pasos se acercaron hacia la puerta, pero esta no se abrió.-Abre, que soy yo- repitió de nuevo hablando bajo. Escuchó un golpe sordo en la puerta y algo que la arañaba. Llamó de nuevo, pero siguió sin obtener respuesta alguna. Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza y se agarró de los pelos. ¿Es que estaba jugando con él? No estaba para bromas. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y puso atención a todos los sonidos. Notaba la respiración de Laia al otro lado de la puerta, aunque se entrecortaba a veces.-Laia lo siento y esta vez no lo digo por decir, lo siento de verdad- se disculpó, aunque no fue suficiente para la chica.-¿Sabes qué? Te lo demostraré-dijo convencido de que podía hacerlo. Después de esperar unos segundos para ver si había respuesta por parte de la chica, cosa que no pasó, volvió a su habitación. Mañana tendría tiempo para empezar.

Al final se quedó toda la noche pensando qué era lo que podía hacer para conseguir su perdón. Perdió la cuenta de ideas descabelladas que se le venían la mente, pero aun no había encontrado ninguna que valiera la pena. Le dio vueltas al asunto hasta que cayó dormido en un profundo sueño.

————————————————

Un revuelto de gritos y aporreos levantó a Seth. ¿Es que no sabían dejar dormir? Escuchó la voz de sus dos amigos, los cuales gritaban su nombre a pleno pulmón. Cabreado se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió de sopetón, haciendo caer a Nat y Pit a sus pies por estar apoyados en ella. Éstos rápidamente se pusieron en pie. Estaban saltando de nervios.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa chicos?-preguntó serio. Odiaba que le levantaran así, bueno, odiaba levantarse. La cabeza le dolía de lo poco que había dormido en toda la noche y le escocían los ojos.

-Tío que la prueba del nuevo se va a celebrar ya y las clases matinales han sido suspendidas gracias a eso- expulsó de golpe Nat muy nervioso.-Nos han llamado a todos para que asistamos, como solemos hacer con los nuevos que tienen que hacerla todos los años- complementó Pit.-No nos lo podemos perder, seguro que le toca ser uno más de los tontos de agua o de aire- terminó por decir Nat, el cual hizo un gesto de asco con la cara al nombrar a los dos elementos.

¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado por completo, hoy era la prueba que decidiría a qué elemento pertenece Vicent. Con tanto comedero de cabeza con el tema de Laia, había olvidado el odio que sentía hacia el castaño. Se vistió a toda prisa y salió con sus amigos, directo hacia el salón de actos, el cual era el único sitio que estaba equipado para hacer la prueba. Parece una tontería, pero para poder realizarla correctamente debe haber cuatro salas enormes en las cuales domina un elemento en cada una de ellas . En cuanto llegaron, cogieron uno de los asientos centrales y se sentaron a la espera de que terminaran de llegar la mayoría de alumnos, habían venido demasiado temprano. El estómago de Seth se quejó, no había desayunado nada aun.

-Toma, sabía que lo ibas a necesitar- dijo Pit mientras le pasaba por debajo de las piernas una magdalena. Éste le sonrió de vuelta. Éste siempre le sacaba de buenos apuros siempre que podía.

La sala no tardó mucho en llenarse, quedándose algunos alumnos de pie por los pasillos. Al parecer había provocado tanta curiosidad que la expectación era más de la que se esperaba todos los años. El escenario estaba tapado por una enorme cortina púrpura y solo se podía ver algunas sobras que se movían por detrás de ella sin parar. Buscó con la mirada a Laia, pero no la encontró entre tanta gente, necesitaba verla, poder contemplar su belleza. Después de que todo se calmara, los cuatros magos hicieron presencia en la pequeña parte del escenario que quedaba sin esconder tras las enormes cortinas. Ésta vez fue el Líder del Agua en hablar, el cual recibió burlas y abucheos por parte de Fuego, Nat y Pit incluidos. Seth no se sentía con ganas de hacer esas tonterías ahora.

-Queridos alumnos, como ya sabéis habéis sido convocados aquí para poder ser parte de la prueba de vuestro nuevo compañero Vicent. Queríamos que fuera de la misma manera que todos vosotros lo hacéis cada año- dijo y dio paso al Mago de Fuego.

-Muchas gracias por haber acudido. Ahora procederemos a realizar la prueba- y cuando terminó de hablar, el telón se abrió dejando al descubierto las cuatro grandes salas de cristal. Éstas salas estaban capacitadas con magia de cada elemento para responder hacia la gente que le pertenecía.

La de Agua era la primera siempre. Al ser la sala de cristal, se podía ver como estaba llena de agua hasta una cierta altura, la cual tenía que subir el estudiante, y un pequeño apoyo justo después de la puerta, para no tener que mojarse. Si el alumno pertenecía a ese elemento, el agua empezaba a batir con fuerza hasta empapar al estudiante, cosa que siempre les hacía gracia a los de Fuego.  
La de Fuego, que era la segunda, estaba llena de madera en llamas menos un pequeño espacio, el de la entrada. Si el estudiante pertenecía a éste, las llamas le rodeaban todo el cuerpo, quemando ligeramente la ropa. Normalmente era algo que todo el mundo quería ver solo para ya imagináis qué.  
La de Tierra estaba totalmente cubierto el suelo de tierra y unas plantas enormes se alzaban hasta el techo de la sala. Si el alumno pertenecía a éste la tierra rodeaba parte de sus piernas mientras que las grandes hojas del árbol le abrazaban la parte más superior.  
La de Aire, la última, era la que no tenía nada material, solo unos poros enormes en el cristal para que pudiera entrar el viento. Si el estudiante pertenecía a éste, un pequeño remolino se formaba dentro.

-Vicent, acércate-dijo el mago de Aire ésta vez. Hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, la cual estaba tendida hacia uno de los lados del escenario. Después Vicent salió tímidamente y le agarró de la mano. “Ahí estás maldito” pensó Seth.-Comencemos pues.

El mago de Aire llevo lentamente a éste hacia la primera sala, la del Agua. Le ayudó a posar sus manos en las escaleras y luego el castaño subió lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada. Se le notaba muy nervioso, sus manos y hombros temblaban frenéticamente. Los de Fuego, al ver que tardaba mucho, empezaron a abuchear y a llamarle “miedica” por haber entrado ya. El mago de Aire mandó a callar arrojándonos una brisa a todos los de Fuego, que estaban sentados en la misma zona. Vicent, después de pensárselo demasiado, entró en la primera sala, la cual no reaccionó. “Entonces seguro que es de Aire” pensó Seth para sus adentros, lo daba ya por sentado. Vicent salió y bajó, cogiendo de nuevo la mano del mago de Aire. Éste le llevó ahora hacia la sala de Fuego. Tardo de nuevo en decidirse entrar a la segunda sala.

Vicent fue engullido por un mar de llamas en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la sala, quemándole parte de la ropa. Esto dejó atónito a más de uno, inclusive Seth, el cual no creía lo que veían sus ojos.

Vicent era de Fuego.


	5. Una nueva llama en fuego

Seth se quedó mirando a Vicent con aun más odio. Iba a tener que aguantarle si o si a partir de ahora. En realidad, si se hubiera fijado bien en los rasgos del contrario, se hubiera dado cuenta de que era obvio: pelo castaño con trazas de rojo; cejas marcadas; cara bastante afilada… Lo único que no cuadraba era aquel mechón blanco en su larga cabellera. Era lo único que no cuadraba. A lo mejor por eso no se había fijado más en él, por aquél blanco que le hacía intuir que era de Agua o de Aire. Finalmente el mago de Tierra, Lucian, cogió a Vicent por los hombros cuando se hubo calmado y lo acercó a la parte delantera del escenario con orgullo y respeto ya que técnicamente ahora si era uno de ellos.

-¡Fuego!-gritó haciendo un gesto para que se levantaran.-¡Saludad a vuestro nuevo hermano!-dijo cuando todos se habían levantado, bueno todos no, Seth se había quedado sentado aun asimilando lo que conllevaba aquella nueva noticia. Nat y Pit le golpeaban en la espalda para que reaccionara.

Todo Fuego saltó en aplausos y gritos, dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo hermano, Vicent. Todos los años, después de cada prueba, cada elemento hacía una fiesta con sus nuevos integrantes, aunque esta vez solo los de Fuego la harían. Normalmente siempre entraban la misma cantidad de alumnos a cada elemento, pero cada vez quedaban menos elementales de Tierra, algo que extrañaba aun más a los magos. Después de unos minutos vitoreando al castaño, Lucian mandó a callar, haciendo movimientos lentos con las manos, para poder seguir hablando. “Mierda” pensó Seth, ahora era cuando el Líder del elemento elegido se debía acercar al escenario para recoger al novicio.

-Por favor, atención-dijo ya que aun se escuchaba barullo por toda la sala.-Seth suba aquí a recoger a su nuevo integrante-en cuanto lo dijo, otra ola de aplausos y gritos volvió a inundar toda la sala. Si, los miembros de Fuego le amaban como Líder. También hubo un par de gritos de los estudiantes que aun no pertenecían a ningún elemento y que por supuesto, tendrían claro que iban a pertenecer a Fuego.

Seth, tan extrovertido como siempre, cambio por completo la cara a una más amigable, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y se puso a saludar a todos los que le estaban aplaudiendo. Con andar decidido, se dirigió hacia el escenario y subió en dos zancadas por las escaleras que llevaban a éste. Le gustaba hacerse el chulito delante de todos, qué le iba a hacer. En cuanto subió le apretó la mano fuertemente a Lucian y luego se la tendió a Vicent. El castaño, cohibido por tantos aplausos y gritos por parte de un sector del público, llevó su mano hacia la del contrario indeciso. Al parecer ni él mismo creía que pertenecía a Fuego.

-Bienvenido Vicent, de nuevo-dijo Seth con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, recordando la primera vez que le había dado la bienvenida, hacía solo 4 días.-Es un placer tenerte con nosotros-escupió con dificultad. Pero debía hacerlo, era su deber como Líder ser siempre amable con los suyos, aunque solo sea cuando está en un acto “público”.

Ahora sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar. Él se convertiría en una especie de hermano mayor para él durante el primer año. Siempre lo hacían con las personas que andaban un poco más perdidas en la escuela para ayudarles a mejorar y ponerse al día con todos los demás. Evidentemente Vicent era una de ellas ya que en su vida había dado una clase de elementarismo. “Lo que me faltaba ya” se quejó Seth mascullando en sus adentros. Su prioridad ahora mismo era demostrarle a Laia que de verdad lo sentía y que quería estar con ella, no cuidar de un crío atontado al cual odiaba. Ambos bajaron a la vez del escenario y salieron de allí antes de que se formara una avalancha elemental en las puertas.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?-preguntó el castaño tirando de Seth de una manga. Se habían detenido poco antes de llegar a las habitaciones, en el Gran Salón de Fuego. Vicent como siempre, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y el pelinegro había callado durante todo el camino hasta allí, estaba harto de tener que hacer de niñera. Supuestamente debía explicarle cómo funcionaba todo y ayudarle a acomodarse, pero directamente pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó agresivamente Seth, cansado de que el castaño le persiguiera como un perro faldero. Vale que él había tenido la mala leche de no haberle dicho nada de información sobre qué era lo que tenía que hacer ahora, pero le tenía que dejar descansar al menos un minuto. Al final se echó en uno de los sofás que más cerca estaba y se acomodó en él adoptando una postura que tentaría hasta la chica más pura de toda la escuela.-Vale, siéntate-ordenó.

El castaño, muy obedientemente, se sentó al lado suya y se le quedó mirando, esperando a que éste hablara. Seth, después de un largo suspiro, empezó a contarle todo lo que debía saber: las piedras, las habitaciones, el Gran salón… Repetir aquello todos los años le cansaba mucho. Era muy monótono, cosa que el pelinegro siempre intentaba evadir. Vicent se dedicó a observarle todo el tiempo mientras asentía a cada nueva cosa que le explicaba. Cuando terminaron, casi todo el mundo se había ido ya al comedor, les habían dejado el Gran salón para ellos solos. El castaño se recostó en el respaldo del sofá, apoyando una de sus mejillas en éste, y cerró sus ojos. En ese momento Seth se dio cuenta de las ojeras que tenía el contrario, parecía que no había dormido en años. ¿Qué era lo que le rondaba por la cabeza? se preguntó curioso.

-Eh Vicent, despierta, tengo hambre-dijo Seth. Se acercó hacia Vicent para zarandearle por los hombros pero se quedó quieto nada más oler de nuevo su aroma. Aquel que le había llevado a un nivel superior a la locura cuando se acostó con la chica de Agua.

El castaño estaba en una postura tan desprotegida que Seth no pudo evitar pensar a qué sabría su cuello. “Ojalá sepa igual o mejor de lo que huele” pensó. Se quedó mirándolo mientras se relamía los labios. El aroma tiraba de él demasiado fuerte, ya no era el que mandaba las órdenes a sus extremidades, le estaba dominando. Se acercó a él decidido a probar el cuello del contrario, colocándose de rodillas sobre el sofá y apoyando sus manos una a cada lado del cuerpo adormilado del castaño. Más tarde empezó a acercarse a su objetivo, lentamente, admirando lo que estaba a punto de morder con sus dientes. Abrió la boca y hundió ambas mandíbulas en la carne del contrario. Cuando por fin notó el sabor de Vicent echó todo el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones violentamente.

-Que…-intentó decir Vicent aun sin poder pensar con claridad al no estar despierto del todo. Su respiración se disparó en cuanto notó un punzante, pero placentero, dolor en su yugular. Abrió los ojos como platos y vislumbró la silueta de Seth delante de su cara.-Seth…¿Qué haces?-preguntó en un suspiro. Había estado esperando tanto que el pelinegro le tocara que ahora que aquello estaba pasando, no se lo podía creer. Había soñado tantas veces con él, mientras le tocaba todo su cuerpo. Tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para reprimir los suspiros que estaban por llegar inminentemente.

Seth continuó mordiendo, cada vez con más fuerza. Estaba completamente ido. Poco a poco empezó a subir por el cuello de Vicent, lamiendo su piel mientras lo hacía, hasta pararse en la oreja de éste. La mordió, con aun más fuerza que los anteriores mordiscos. El dolor era algo que no controlaba, le encantaba causarlo o que se lo hicieran. Siguió su trayecto, esta vez directo hacia la boca. Paró a pocos centímetros de ésta y clavó su penetrante mirada en los ojos deseosos del castaño. Seguía sin poder reaccionar, el aroma había llegado hasta su cerebro. Agarró la cara de Vicent con ambas manos y la acercó hasta la suya, besándole.

“Seth…” dijo alguien en su mente. Aquello le devolvió a la realidad. Retiró sus labios rápidamente y se quedó mirando al castaño asustado. “Sigue” pidió aquella voz, era la de Vicent. Saltó de encima de éste y salió corriendo hacia ninguna lugar en concreto, alterado. El corazón lo tenía en la garganta, notaba cada latido, y su boca…tenía sabor a hierro. ¿Tan fuerte le había mordido?

“Esto tiene que ser una broma” dijo en voz baja Seth mientras corría por los pasillos. ¿A dónde iba ahora? ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer? Realmente era como si algo le hubiese poseído. Pero aquel olor… realmente le atraía. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No, no, a él le gustaban las mujeres y lo iba a demostrar. ¿Qué pensarían todos los demás cuando se enteraran de que había besado a un chico? No puede ser. Tenía que controlarse, el corazón se le estaba saliendo ya por la boca y corría sin rumbo fijo. Alguno se le quedaban mirando extrañados, pero el seguía corriendo ya casi sin aliento. Tenía que demostrar que aquello no significaba nada para él, solo había sido un gran error en su vida.

Fue hacia el comedor, donde se suponía que debería estar todo el mundo, y se dirigió hacia la parte donde estaba los de Tierra. Buscó desesperado a Laia hasta que la encontró comiendo sola apartada por varios asientos de los demás. Agarró rápidamente a la chica, la obligó a levantarse y ,por primera vez, la besó con todas sus ansias, enmudeciéndola. “¿Lo ves? Esto es lo que me gusta” se dijo a si mismo mientras dominaba sobre los labios de la pelirrosa. Vicent no era nada para él, se decía continuamente.

Mientras la besaba podía sentir un cosquilleo en su barriga y una corriente eléctrica pasando entre cada beso que se daban. Algunos empezaron a decir que se fueran a una habitación o que lo hicieran en otro sitio, otros sin embargo, aplaudieron por aquella escena. Laia al principio se mantuvo recia, pero luego se unió deseosa de poder sentir aquellos labios con los que había soñado tantas veces, rozando los suyos. Si, aquella era la sensación que debería tener, no la de perder el control total de sus actos. Cuando hubieron terminado su largo beso, Seth se quedó mirando la gran sonrisa que Laia le estaba dedicando. Una sonrisa que le llenaba de felicidad. ¿Por qué no había intentado sacársela más veces? Era hermosa. La pelirrosa muerta de vergüenza por no poder parar de sonreír, se tapó la boca y se encogió de hombros. ¿Había dicho ya que le volvía loco?

-Ven a mi cuarto-dijo la pelirrosa agarrando el brazo del contrario, estaba temblando de los nervios, y tiró de él para que le siguiera. Laia había estado dándole vueltas a qué era lo que realmente quería de Seth. Sabía que le gustaba, o más bien, le quería, pero no podía estar con él si no cambiaba. Pero aquel beso, que le besara de aquella forma tan inesperada delante de todo el mundo sin ninguna preocupación no era una simple casualidad, aquello demostraba mucho viniendo de él. Obedientemente Seth fue tras ella, nervioso por lo que acababa de hacer.

——————————————————————

-¿Por qué me has besado?-preguntó inquisitiva Laia, aunque la sonrisa aun no se había ido. Necesitaba tener las cosas claras por parte del pelinegro. Estaban sentados en la cama de ella, uno a cada lado sin mirarse.

\- No lo se, simplemente necesitaba hacerlo-confesó Seth. Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró. Era la primera vez que estaba en la cama de otra chica y no estaba haciendo nada relacionado con el sexo.

-¿Nada más?-la voz de la chica tembló en la última palabra. Esperaba que dijera más cosas, que no fuera solo un acto de deseo, sino de amor. Cogió un mechón de su pelo y empezó a jugar con él nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me muero por ti?-respondió Seth exaltado, pero fueron las palabras que la pelirrosa quería escuchar. Miró de reojo a Laia y vio que ésta le estaba mirando ruborizada con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa ahora más tímida asomaba por su cara. Su mente le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se acercara y la hiciera suya, pero debía detenerse.-Por favor, no me mires así, estamos en una cama y…-hizo una pausa para tragar saliva.-me está costando retenerme.

-Pues entonces bésame-pidió, pero antes de que el contrario hiciera algún movimiento, levantó la mano en señal de Stop.-Pero antes, quiero que seamos algo más. Quiero ser tu novia-Las palabras se le atragantaron a Seth, el cual miró asombrado a Laia. ¿Había escuchado lo que había dicho bien? ¿Una novia? ¿De verdad iba a tener novia?

-Emm…-dijo pensativo. “Bueno, no me va a pasar nada por probar. Además es ella.” pensó.-De acuerdo, a partir de ahora, seré tu novio. Pero déjame besarte de nuevo-sonrió.

Laia, intentando no llorar de felicidad, se abalanzó contra el pelinegro y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Después de tantos años detrás de él y por fin eran algo más. Pero, ¿por qué Seth no estaba contento? Le devolvió el abrazo y hundió su cara en el cuello de la chica. “No huele como él” pensó mientras aspiraba el aroma de la pelirrosa. “No no, ella huele mejor” se mintió a si mismo.

——————————————————

Pronto serían las prácticas de grupo. Solo participaban los alumnos de octavo, noveno y décimo año, por ser los más preparados para ello. Se necesitaban habilidades muy específicas y hasta esos años no las aprendían por ser de gran complejidad. Deberían salir en grupos de no más de 10 personas a una pequeña montaña que había a unos pocos kilómetros de la escuela, donde le harían unas pruebas para ver cómo se desenvolvía cada uno de ellos en el campo de batalla. Los equipos debían ser mixtos y les dejaban hacerlos a ellos si los hacían equilibrados. Pero aunque se llamaran prácticas, en realidad era una prueba donde iban a competir entre ellos y los que primero cruzaran la montaña de un lado a otro, que eran de 10-15 días andando, ganaban recibiendo honores. Aquello era muy celebrado por todos los miembros de la escuela, los cuales seguían muy de cerca cada día que pasaban en la prueba. Hasta se llegaban a hacer apuestas.

Sin embargo para Seth era una oportunidad genial para que destacara de nuevo. Necesitaba destacar de cualquier forma, además, necesitaba honorar a sus padres y esta era la mejor forma. Cuando era pequeño su padre le contó que él y su madre ganaron ésta práctica por muchísima diferencia de sus compañeros. Debía hacerlo perfecto por ellos. Poco a poco se estaba obsesionando con aquello. Se llevó días pensando a quién debía tener en su grupo. La primera opción Laia, ya que a parte de que ella era su novia, sabía que era una de las mejores de Tierra. Pero aun le faltaban ocho integrantes más. Apenas comía y dormía, le estaba consumiendo por dentro. Vale que a los elementales el sueño no les afectara tanto, pero la comida era muy importante para ellos y si no comían nada, sus fuerzas mermaban muy considerablemente. Al final recordó a principios de curso, en una reunión de los líderes, todos se pusieron de acuerdo para formar entre ellos una alianza para esas prácticas, junto con sus segundos. Era hora de llamarles. Quedó con los tres Líderes de los elementos restantes en sala dedicada solo para ellos. Allí discutirían todos los detalles.

-¿Estáis seguros que con ocho personas podremos superar bien las pruebas?-preguntó Tara, Líder de Aire. Era una chica bajita, menuda y poco habladora aunque cuando lo hacía, era muy directa. Tenía el pelo blanco y corto, llevaba unas gafas poco llamativas y tenía un tatuaje que empezaba en su espalda y terminaba en el hombro de unas siluetas de aves negras. Pero aunque pareciera una chica débil, era todo lo contrario. Muchos la tachaban como la mejor alumna de la escuela en cuanto a erudita se tratara. Era perfecta e implacable, no se le escapaba una.

-Por supuesto que las superaremos, llegaremos los primeros a la línea de meta, no lo dudéis- respondió Seth confiado. Puede que tuviera el ego un poco por las nubes, pero era letal en batalla. Pocos le habían podido ganar estando él en perfectas condiciones, no como cuando un chico de Viento le pegó una paliza por estar herido.

-A mi me parece bien, además, así nos aceptaran seguro. Vamos a estar los cuatro Líderes en un solo equipo, ¡sería injusto si estamos en las mismas condiciones que los demás!- especuló Garret, Líder de Agua. Era el chico con más musculatura de todo Emment, aunque no por ello tenía un cuerpo espectacular ya que estaba un poco regordete. Sus hombros y brazos eran como la cabeza de Seth, era lo que más desarrollado tenía, gracias a la natación. Tenía el pelo negro con reflejos azules y ojos azabache.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Laia pegando un brinco de alegría.-Entonces creo que deberíamos avisar a nuestros segundos para que estén preparados y concienciados. Nos reuniremos aquí mañana para practicar y ordenar nuestro equipo-dijo. Después de aquello, todos salieron de la sala rumbo a sus Grandes Salones, en busca de sus segundos.

Todo iba sobre ruedas. Vicent le había pedido si podía formar parte de su equipo porqueque se encontraba solo, pero le rechazó. No quería tener lastre en su equipo y el castaño podía serlo sin duda. Aunque no le hubiera visto en batalla, lo más seguro es que su inexperiencia le haría fallar y eso perjudicaría al equipo en el que se encontrara. Además, había otra razón por la que no quería tenerle en su equipo: el beso. Cada vez que le veía recordaba el momento en que sus labios se encontraron y en aquella obsesión que sintió en el momento de oler su aroma. Debía alejarse de él lo máximo posible y la única forma posible era siendo lo más rudo y malo posible con él. Para asegurarse de que lo era, hacía un par de días, en el comedor, le llegó a poner la zancadilla mientras llegaba su bandeja de comida hacia la mesa, cayéndosele todo encima. Aunque eso no terminó allí, también le había pedido a Nat y a Pit que le hicieran la novatada de quitarle la ropa mientras estaba duchándose para que tuviera que volver desnudo a la habitación. Sí, aquella era la forma de no tener que volver a tener contacto con el castaño.

Después de estar un rato buscando a Helen, la encontró sentada en uno de los sofás escribiendo algo en su libreta muy concentrada. Seth le contó todo sobre la práctica y ésta aceptó sin dudarlo. Estar en el mismo equipo que todos los Líderes era algo que todo el mundo envidiaría. Después de aquello, se formó un silencio incómodo. La chica le había pedido hacía tiempo seguir con lo que habían empezado una vez, pero el pelinegro nunca lo hizo y no estaba seguro de si le había molestado o no. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, estaba con Laia y debía serle fiel al 100%, no quería hacerle daño. Al final se despidió de ella y se fue hacia su habitación para dormir. Mañana deberían practicar mucho para estar perfectamente organizados.

—————————————————————

Al día siguiente quedaron todos de nuevo en la sala y practicaron durante horas, saltándose incluso la comida. Habían parado las clases para que los estudiantes se pudieran preparar perfectamente y organizarse, ya que aun había personas que no tenían grupo y la prueba sería en un par de días. Seth a veces pedía 5 minutos para irse con Laia a un rincón y poder juguetear con ella. Le tenía loco, cada vez necesitaba más besos suyos para poder seguir concentrado en lo que debía hacer. Sentía unas ganas tremendas de llevársela a la cama y hacer locuras con ella. Desgraciadamente la pelirrosa le había dejado claro que no harían nada hasta llevar un tiempo considerable, así le demostraba que verdaderamente la quería. ¿Cómo le podía hacer eso? Acostumbrado a practicar sexo día si y día no, aquello le iba a matar por dentro.

Siguieron practicando, día y noche hasta que el día anterior a la práctica, quedaron en dormir para poder permitirse no hacerlo por un tiempo en los siguientes días y así adelantarse a los demás equipos. Esa noche la pasó con Laia, se escapó de su habitación y se la jugó yendo hacia las habitaciones de Tierra. Por suerte no se encontró con ninguno de los profesores de guardia y pudo dormir con su novia. Sin embargo, el llamarla novia le sentaba mal. Se sentía vacío por dentro, como siempre. El hecho de salir con Laia no le había llenado para nada. ¿Qué mas tenía que hacer para rellenar su insaciable interior? Tendría que sentirse feliz de poder estar con la chica que siempre había soñado. “Es que no huele como él” se le vino a la cabeza, pero lo negó rápidamente. ¿Por qué Vicent le venía siempre a la cabeza? Lo había tenido que espantar más veces de las que podía contar de su cabeza casi todos los días.

“Seth” dijo alguien en su cabeza. Asustado abrió los ojos y se sentó encima de la cama. ¿Quien le estaba hablando? Miró hacia toda la habitación, la cual estaba en penumbra, pero no vio a nadie, solo estaban él y Laia.

“Seth, se que estás ahí, contéstame” pidió la voz. Le sonaba, aquella voz le sonaba. La había escuchando días atrás, cuando besó al castaño. ¿Era de verdad él? ¿Cómo podía hablarle? No, tenía que pasar de él, seguro que era su mente jugándole una mala pasada.

“Algo malo va a pasar, lo siento en mi interior” confesó, pero Seth siguió en su línea y no le contestó, ya se cansaría de “hablarle”.

“Por favor, no hagas tonterías” le pidió. La voz sonaba realmente… apenada. ¿Tanto le dolía que Seth pasara de él? Se mordió la lengua para evitar responderle, aunque era una tontería ya que solo debía hablar en su mente. ¿O solo era él el que podía hacerlo? y lo más importante ¿era él de verdad? Mejor no lo comprobaría por ahora.

La voz no le volvió a molestar en toda la noche y después de un par de vueltas por la cama, pudo lograr dormirse abrazado a Laia.


	6. El gran día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día de la práctica por fin a llegado. ¿Cómo les ira a Seth y a su equipo?

Por fin era el día. Ese que le había estado atormentando tanto en su mente porque todo tenía que salir perfecto. Ahora sería el momento de dar a conocer todo lo que es capaz de hacer Seth en el campo de batalla. Estaba tan nervioso que Laia le echó de la habitación porque no dejaba de atosigarle y hacer tonterías como poner caras raras, bailar como si no hubiera un mañana o simplemente intentaba meterle mano cada vez que podía. Estaba fuera, en el Gran salón de Tierra y con una marca en la cara por cortesía de su novia. Aburrido a la vez que agobiado, se puso a meditar qué podía hacer antes de pasar alrededor de 20 días fuera y que no podría hacer allí. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue comer, aunque aun se tenía que esperar casi una hora para que el comedor fuera abierto. Lo segundo fue su higiene personal, cosa que si no hacía hoy no lo haría hasta dentro de bastantes días, todo suponiendo que consiguieran algún río o lago en el que poder bañarse. Después de una lucha interna sopesando las cosas buenas y malas de ducharse, ganaron las buenas. Sabía que a los pocos días de estar allí odiaría su pelo porque se le llenaría de grasa, cosa que no le agradaba nada.

Mientras se duchaba las palabras de las que podrían venir del castaño le vinieron a la mente, golpeándosela. “Tengo un mal presentimiento” recordó. ¿Qué mal podría haber en una simple práctica? Dos magos estarían vigilándoles todo el tiempo por si ocurría algo malo, a parte de más personas que se presentaban voluntarias para ayudar a que se cumplieran todas las normas impuestas. Además, la vigilancia en esos días se aumentaba muy considerablemente y apenas podían entrar o salir personas en la escuela sin pasar un riguroso control. “Seguro que solo quiere meterme miedo” pensó Seth enfadado. Seguramente era una estrategia de Vicent para ponerse a delantera por no haberle dejado entrar en el equipo.

-ARG-gritó desde su pecho. Agobiado por lo que le iba a venir en pocas horas, subió la temperatura de la ducha y la puso al máximo. El cuarto de baño empezó a llenarse de vapor de agua, dificultándole la respiración al pelinegro. En el vapor pudo ver como dos personas, las que parecían ser él y Vicent, besándose. Sobresaltado, “atizó” el aire en el que estaba viendo aquella imagen.¿¡Por qué le había tenido que besar!? Le estaba comiendo por dentro el arrepentimiento de haberlo hecho.

Por más que intentara dejar de pensar en el castaño siempre estaba allí. Lo encontraba en cada palabra y en cada rincón, como si éste fuera omnipresente. Estaba ya harto. Aquello lo único que conseguía era aumentar su odio hacia Vicent, aunque este no estuviera haciendo nada para merecerlo. En el fondo sabía que era culpa suya, pero el reconocerlo le dolía demasiado. Era más fácil odiar a alguien que odiarse a uno mismo. Apagó el chorro de agua y salió de la ducha empapado. De su cuerpo se desprendía el agua vaporizándose en el aire. Era raro, parecía que estaba ardiendo de odio, aunque en su interior literalmente era lo que estaba pasando. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo con el uniforme más limpio y menos arrugado que tenía y salió pitando hacia el comedor. Por suerte había tardado tanto en la ducha que éste ya estaba abierto.

-Buena suerte Seth-le dijo alguien por la espalda mientras le agarraba con una mano su hombro y le hacía girar hacia donde estaba. Era la chica de Tierra con la que se había acostado hacía muy poco, el día que tuvo la discusión por Laia y ésta le dijo lo que sentía. Aquella pelandrusca había hecho llorar a su novia y se lo iba a hacer pagar. Cogió aire y, con una sonrisa muy falsa, le respondió.

-Hola…-se quedó pensativo a propósito haciendo ver que no sabía su nombre-Em… Creo que tienes algo aquí-dijo Seth mientras se señalaba a una de sus comisuras de la boca-Creo que aun te quedan restos de cuando me corrí en tu boca- y le sonrió maliciosamente. Lo dijo lo más alto que pudo aunque sin parecer que estaba en una obra de teatro. Igualmente todo el mundo lo pudo oír bien y un cuchicheo empezó a escucharse en la sala. Aquello le recordaría con quien no debía hacer meterse, por un tiempo.

La chica agachó la cabeza en cuanto escuchó el comentario y se le pudo ver como le bailó el labio mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Más tarde, sin dirigirle una última mirada a Seth, salió corriendo. Puede que solo se hubiera pasado un poquito, puede. Después de aquella escena escuchó como sus amigos, Nat y Pit, le llamaban para que se acercara a su mesa. Se acercó a ellos y le abrazaron los dos a la vez.

-Mucha suerte Seth-dijo Nat dándole palmadas en la espalda brutamente.-Seguro que vais a quedar los primeros-dijo Pit orgulloso y muy seguro de lo que decía. El pelinegro no pudo reprimir que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en su cara al ver como todos los miembros de fuego que estaban en ese momento, les daban la razón. Tenían muchísima confianza en él y eso le paliaba los nervios levemente.

Queda mañana desayunó como un rey. Se zampó cuatro bocadillos como su mano y un par de huevos duros. Seguramente no tendría hambre hasta la siguiente mañana, cosa que lo agradecería el primer día ya que no tendría que empezar a buscar comida en cuanto llegaran al monte. Cuando terminó se despidió de todos los de Fuego y estos le estuvieron aplaudiendo hasta que salió del comedor rumbo a la entrada de la escuela. Allí estaban ya todos los participantes menos él, como siempre esperándole. Laia le saludó desde el lado contrario del que había llegado y se acercó a ella. Saludó a todas las personas de su equipo y se presentó a las que no conocía, como el segundo de Agua o la segunda de Aire. Nadie reía ni hablaba por mucho tiempo. Todos estaban concentrados en lo que les esperaba. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel y el ambiente estaba cargado de rivalidad. A veces Seth desviaba la mirada de Laia para poder ver cuales iban a ser sus rivales y a quien debería tener especial cuidado. Pronto llegaron los cuatro magos acompañados de más personas, las que cuidarían de ellos en caso de que hubiera algo extraño. Por orden de lista, empezaron a nombrar uno a uno y a preguntar los equipos que habíamos formado y si eran aptos para la practica. Pasaron unos cuantos nombres hasta que les llegó el turno.

-Nuestro equipo está formado por los cuatro líderes de cada elemento y sus segundos-dijo Laia. El mago de Tierra, que era el que estaba apuntando los equipos, se les quedó mirando intensamente sopesando aquella posibilidad. A Seth se le encogió el corazón durante la espera. Si les decían que no, no tenían otro equipo y deberían quedarse fuera. Ninguno había pensado en esa posibilidad, se les había pasado por completo. “Por favor, acepta” rezó Seth en su fuero interno.

-¿Sabéis que solo seréis ocho no?-preguntó Lucian, el mago de Tierra, después de un largo silencio. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y éste se puso a apuntar el equipo en una pequeña libreta. Seth echó todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones y se relajó, le hubiera molestado mucho que por aquel olvido no hubiera podido participar.

Tardaron quince minutos más en terminar de sopesar si los grupos estaban bien hechos o si debían hacer algún cambio para que fueran aptos en la práctica. En total iban a participar 8 equipos y solo el equipo de Seth iba a ser de 8 participantes. Ahora que ya estaban todos los grupos hechos, debían partir hacia el monte en el que se iba a hacer la práctica. Tardarían alrededor de dos horas en llegar porque irían andando. Mientras caminaban, hablaban entre ellos las estrategias que deberían cambiar o mejorar para algún equipo y qué sería lo primero que harían en cuanto empezara a correr el tiempo. Tara no dudo en decir “correr”, correrían hasta encontrar un lugar en el que poder parar y hablar entre ellos. Seth iba agarrado fuertemente de la mano de Laia, le costaba respirar y los nervios no le bajaban a pesar de que ella hacía todo lo posible porque dejara de pensar en la prueba. Pasaron un par de kilómetros hasta que ya pudieron visualizar el monte en el que se desarrollaría todo, en el que estarían conviviendo casi veinte días. Notó como los pasos aumentaban de velocidad y poco a poco, llegaban a su destino.

-Se que muchos ya sabéis las normas-dijo Thomas, el mago de Fuego haciendo gestos con las manos para llamar la atención de todos los participantes-Pero es mi deber recordarlas todos los años y pedir que se cumplan-siguió hablando. Se puso delante, dándole la espalda al monte de la práctica, y todos hicieron un semicírculo con él en el centro.-Primero, no se puede salir de la zona acordada, habrá varias personas vigilando la periferia para que esto se cumpla. Segundo, si algún equipo llega al final de la prueba y no ha combatido al menos tres veces con otros grupos no podrá ser el vencedor. Tercero, no se admite ningún tipo de ayuda de ningún miembro que no sea de vuestro equipo en sí, cada grupo debe buscarse la vida ellos solitos. Finalmente el cuarto, las batallas deberán ser limpias, no se admiten trucos o trampas. Para impedir eso, habrá al menos un vigilante en cada lucha para supervisarlo-hizo una pausa para que todo el mundo lo archivara en su memoria-¿Lo habéis entendido? Si se incumplen alguna de éstas cuatro normas el equipo directamente quedará descalificado.

Después de escuchar atentos cada palabra que salía de la boca del mago de Fuego todos asintieron obedientemente, aunque seguramente en la mente de más de uno habría alguna artimaña para romper alguna norma sin que se dieran cuenta. Esto pasaba sobre todo con los alumnos de décimo grado ya que era su último año y estaban deseosos de ganar al menos una vez antes de tener que irse de la escuela, por el honor que adquirirían más tarde entre los elementales. Se sabía perfectamente quien había ganado en su paso por la escuela ya que se hacía un tatuaje en el cuello de los ganadores para que los demás los reconocieran y los admiraran por ganar una práctica tan dura.

-Bueno chicos-habló ahora Ariela, la maga de Agua-Mucha suerte a todos y que la suerte esté de vuestra parte-prosiguió con una gran sonrisa en la cara, se podría decir que estaba emocionada por poder seguir asistiendo a esos eventos a pesar de su avanzada edad. Tendría unos 180 años humanos. Los elementales de media duraban 230 años aproximadamente, aunque algunos podían llegar a los 300 años sin problemas.-Os estaremos esperando en unos días al final de la prueba.

-Seguidme, os llevaré hasta el principio-dijo Yin andando hacia una roca que estaba justo antes de que empezara la gran arboleda que cubría el monte. Le acompañaba Thomas. Todos les siguieron y se pararon en cuanto llegaron a la roca. Yin, con poco esfuerzo gracias a la ayuda de una corriente de aire, se subió a la roca y le ayudó a subir a Thomas.-Que todos los equipos se dispongan en fila en esta zona, detrás de la cinta negra-y señaló hacia uno de los laterales. Obedientemente hicieron lo que se les mandó.-Suerte-dijo y le dio la palabra a Thomas. Seth sentía unos sudores fríos en todo su cuerpo, estaba el primero en la fila. ¿Estaría preparado para esto? Estaba a punto de empezar y ya estaba dudando de su capacidad para poder ganar. No era propio de él. “Vamos, concéntrate”.

-Preparaos-gritó Thomas y alzó sus brazos al aire-Tres, dos, uno…cero-y cuando nombró el último número abrió rápidamente sus brazos, creando una gran llama roja que quemó toda la cinta y les dio paso para que empezaran a correr hacia dentro de la arboleda.

En cuanto desapareció la cinta que les “separaba” todos echaron a correr hacia el interior de los árboles. Seth buscó con la mirada a Tara, debía decirle en qué dirección correr. Era ella la que mejor de su grupo en orientación y seguramente sabría moverse por el interior de una zona muy poblada por árboles mejor que ninguno. La encontró mirando hacia la copa de los árboles. ¿Qué estaría viendo? Gritó su nombre para llamar su atención y en cuanto posó la mirada en la suya movió la cabeza hacia la derecha. Rápidamente giró hacia la derecha con el brazo derecho entendido para avisar a todos sus compañeros que hicieran lo mismo, confiaba en ella completamente. Después de estar corriendo sin descanso durante hora y media pararon en un pequeño claro. Era la zona ideal para hacer su primera parada y comentar las estrategias que podrían seguir. A todos les costaba respirar, habían aguantado más de lo que esperaban corriendo por un terreno lleno de pendientes y obstáculos. Seth no aguantó la presión que se había formado en sus gemelos y se tiró al suelo. Estaba agotado, notaba como todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor que hasta se le metía por los ojos.

-Descansemos por un rato y hablemos de lo que vamos a hacer ahora-dijo Garret. Éste también se había tirado al suelo hecho polvo. Su respiración era tan rápida y poco profunda que daba la impresión que se iba a quedar sin aire de un momento a otro.

-Si me dais algo de tiempo creo que puedo hacer un par de pociones de Energía-dijo Laia, a ella no le había afectado tanto la larga carrera. Sin esperar una respuesta se alejó del claro, metiéndose en una densa capa de matorral que había a uno de los lados.

Después de cinco minutos tratando de normalizar la respiración, Seth se sentó sobre el suelo y miró a sus compañeros. Más o menos ellos también habían mejorado su estado menos Helen. Estaba muy pálida. Se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente, estaba templada, cosa rara entre los de Fuego. Algo estaba fallando.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien-prometió Helen después de que le tomara la temperatura-Es que no estoy acostumbrada a correr tanto-e hizo una mueca. No podían perder a ningún integrante, ya eran demasiado pocos y les iba a costar el doble en las batallas.

-No te preocupes Seth, solo necesita descansar un poco más-dijo Tara mientras se agachaba para ver mejor a Helen.-Es común que cuando los de Fuego hacen esfuerzos muy intensos para su cuerpo perder la capacidad autoreguladora del calor corporal hasta que vuelven a su estado normal-indicó y se ajustó las gafas con un dedo. Seth asintió con la cabeza y la miró esperando que diera otra orden. Todos habían quedado en que ella sería la líder de su equipo por su gran capacidad de estrategia y su inteligencia.

Tara dio un par de vueltas por el claro calculando cosas en su cabeza. Estaba absorta en programar la estrategia que seguirían aquel día. Al poco tiempo Laia volvió con los brazos llenos de plantas y los echó al suelo. Pidió ayuda para buscar hojas grandes con las que pudieran hacer una especie de recipientes para preparar las pociones. Todos se pusieron a buscar mientras Tara seguía mirando hacia los árboles, pero esta vez tenía una brújula en su mano. Había sido tan lista de haber colado aquel pequeño objeto que les daría muchísima ventaja frente a los demás. Les ayudaría a no andar dando vueltas y a dirigirse directamente hacia el lado correcto. Cuando consiguieron hojas lo bastante grandes y resistentes se las llevaron a Laia y empezaron a hacer la poción.

-Muy bien, hemos de machacar la Eleutherococcus senticosus y la Pfaffia paniculata con un par de rocas ya que deben estar molidas-mandó Laia, pero todos se quedaron con cara de tontos. Nadie sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Cuando la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de que había utilizado un lenguaje demasiado científico se corrigió- El Eutero y la Suma.

Garrett y Seth se presentaron voluntarios para machacar las plantas. Cogieron un par de piedras cada uno, una más grande que otra, y empezaron el trabajo. Tardaron unos minutos en tener las plantas perfectamente molidas. Se las pasaron a Laia y las echó en los recipientes que acababa de crear anudando un par de hojas entre si gracias a que se podían hacer pequeños filamentos con ellas si las rompías por el sitio adecuado. Intentó poner más o menos la misma dosis en cada recipiente e hizo llamar a alguien de Agua y Fuego. Rápidamente Seth se adelantó a Helen y se puso enfrente de su novia. Evidentemente Garret no iba a ser menos y también se le adelanto a sus segundo. El pique entre ellos dos solo acababa de empezar.

-Bien, necesito agua para rellenar los frascos. ¿Podrías hacerlo Garret?-preguntó esta retóricamente sabiendo que lo podía hacer perfectamente. El Líder de Agua llevó las manos hacia un trozo de tierra que parecía más mojado y posó sus manos en él, creando una especie de corriente de agua por el suelo hasta sus manos. Cuando las levantó, una bola de agua se había creado bajo ellas.-Bien, creo que con eso me basta-dijo Laia y le acercó los cuatro frascos que había preparado para rellenarlos. Una vez que estaban llenos hasta arriba se acercó a Seth-Ya sabes lo que hacer cariño.

El pelinegro no podo evitar sonreír por aquella muestra de afecto. ¿Había dicho ya lo loco que le volvía esta chica? Acercó sus manos a los recipientes y concentró todo la energía en sus palmas. El agua empezó a bullir a los pocos segundos y las retiró para acercarlas al siguiente frasco. Una vez que hubo terminado su trabajo Laia se sentó y con una de sus manos agarró un poco de tierra para luego echarla encima de los recipientes. Estaba muy concentrada. Seth se quedó asombrado cuando notó que la tierra que caía de sus manos se tornaba de un color dorado. Cuando terminó de hacerlo con los restantes los tapó y le dio uno a cada Lider.

-Beber solo un sorbo, están muy cargados-advirtió Laia y fue ella la primera que bebió de su poción. Una mueca se dibujó en su cara cuando notó el sabor ácido del brebaje. Seth la siguió al igual que Garret, que se estaban mirando mientras cada uno daba un gran trago e intentaba no hacer ningún gesto extraño en su cara, como si demostraran más hombría por aguantar aquel sabor tan intenso. Más tarde se lo pasaron a sus segundos, quienes también hicieron el mismo gesto con la cara.

Tara aun no había bebido nada, seguía en su mundo mirando hacia, a lo que le parecía a Seth, la nada. El segundo de Aire llevó el frasco hacia ésta y tocó su hombro para que despertara de su estado de concentración. A veces parecía que su alma había dejado el cuerpo y se había ido por un buen rato. Al final bebió, aunque casi lo echa al suelo al no poder aguantarlo. Todos rieron por la reacción de la peliblanca y esta se enfurruñó. Ya se encontraban mejor, con más fuerzas y capaces de resistir otra carrera de hora y media. El pelinegro sabía que Laia era buena con las plantas, pero aquello le había dejado asombrado y que en menos de veinte minutos había preparado cuatro pociones de energía mejores de las que hacían ellos en clase.

-Debemos movernos ya. Si no he calculado mal nos quedan solo 7 horas de luz y debemos aprovecharlas lo máximo posible-recalcó Tara mirando intensamente a los demás miembros de su equipo.-Avancemos hacia el Sureste. Iremos andando para poder así encontrar comida y cosas ultimes para nuestro viaje-concluyó Tara. Todos asintieron la cabeza y se levantaron. De momento lo único que tenían eran las pociones de Laia.

Avanzaron por media hora hasta que llegaron a una zona en que las raíces de los árboles sobresalían del suelo y les dificultaban el camino. Solo habían podido conseguir un par de ramas para utilizarlas como bastones. Los que las tenían ayudaban a los demás a subir y bajar las cada vez más grandes raíces. Garret ya se había caído un par de veces por hacerse el chulo delante de Seth. Éste no se daba cuenta de que no podía hacer las mismas cosas que un chico con muchísima menos masa corporal que él. Helen había mejorado considerablemente y su cara ya estaba del color que debería estar. Siguieron avanzado a duras penas hasta que notaron como una fuerte ráfaga de viento los azotaba. Algunos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo. En el interior se Seth se empezó a formar una bola de angustia.

-¡Al suelo!-gritó Tara mientras saltaba hacia la superficie. Agarró a su segundo, que se había caído con el fuerte viento, y lo llevo arrastrando hasta dejarlo dentro de una especie de cueva dentro de un árbol muerto. Todos hicieron lo mismo y ayudaron a los que se habían caído.

El interior estaba hueco pero recubierto por la corteza del árbol y algo de musgo menos la pequeña entrada por la que habían accedido. Un ruido ensordecedor tensó sus cuerpos y los mantuvo alerta hasta que cesó. La bola que tenía Seth en su interior empezó aumentar de tamaño hasta que explotó en su interior provocándole un fuerte dolor en el corazón. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntó Seth asustado, no era normal vientos tan intensos como el que acababa de pasar ahora y menos que tuviera aquella sensación que le provocaba incluso dolor. Nadie se percató del tambaleo, o eso pensó el pelinegro, ya que lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo. Esperaron un rato más para salir por si acaso volvía, pero al ver que no lo hacía, salieron. Atónitos se quedaron cuando vieron un par de enormes ramas se habían caído al suelo arrancadas del tronco de algunos árboles. Aquello era aun menos normal. ¿Cuanta fuerza es necesitaría para arrancar de cuajo una rama con estas dimensiones?

“Seth, ¿lo has sentido?” preguntó alguien en su mente. ¿Otra vez Vicent? ¿Es que ni aunque le ignorara le iba a dejar en paz? Seth arrugó la frente y gruñó. Eso provocó que todos le miraran extrañados. Rápidamente movió los brazos y le quitó importancia a lo que acababa de hacer aunque Laia le miraba con preocupación. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ella de lo que acababa de sentir?

“Que quieres” dijo en su mente. ¿Era así como se hacía? Espero y espero durante un tiempo que le pareció interminable hasta que escuchó una contestación.

“No te escucho bien. Bueno, si a esto se le puede llamar escuchar. ¿Lo has sentido verdad?” repitió Vicent, parecía agobiado. “Si lo has sentido intenta decir algo, si no, cállate” pidió. Se estaba volviendo loco, seguro. ¿Hablar telepáticamente con alguien? Era de locos.

“Si, lo he sentido. ¿Por qué?” habló intentando concentrarse mejor en cada palabra que decía en su mente. Esta vez el mensaje de vuelta no tardó tanto en llegar.

“Vale, ahora te escucho mejor. Ten cuidado Seth, siento que algo muy malo esta por pasar” dijo. ¿Qué podía pasar? Estaban completamente vigilados por todos sitios. Este año se habían apuntado muchísimos más ayudantes para el evento. “Tengo…tengo miedo Seth” confesó el castaño. ¿Miedo? Vale, aquello ya le estaba asustando hasta él.

“¿Dónde estás?” preguntó rápidamente Seth pero nunca le llegó la respuesta. “¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS MALDITO!?” gritó, pero nadie le contesto. El castaño ya se había ido.

“Mierda, tengo que buscarlo” se dijo a si mismo. Aunque le odiara a muerte no podía dejar a una persona tan indefensa como él que pasara por aquello solo sin ayuda. “Pero como sea todo mentira te pienso partir las piernas” pensó. Nervioso empezó a andar hacia donde el instinto le decía. Los demás le siguieron aunque Tara le llamó la atención.

-Por ahí no está el Sureste Seth-informó ésta en su típico tonto de intelectual. Odiaba cuando se ponía así de listilla. El pelinegro aguantó sus ganas por contestarle mal y asintió con la cabeza. Ahora irían por donde él dijera.

Poco a poco Seth fue avanzando por las enormes raíces hasta que dejaron de aparecer. Llevarían andando ya una hora hasta que llegaron a otro claro. Unas ansias por encontrar al castaño iban creciendo en su interior. Ahora el también sentía que algo malo iba a pasar. ¿Le había contagiado el miedo? Garret y la segunda de Tierra pidieron un pequeño descanso pero Seth se los negó. Debían seguir, tenían que encontrarle. A regañadientes volvieron a empezar su caminata trás de Seth. Siguieron avanzando hasta que empezaron a escuchar voces. Alguien estaba gritando muy fuerte. Echaron a correr todos hacia el origen del grito, pero cesó siguiéndole una enorme luz azul que les cegó. El pelinegro fue el único que se atrevió a seguir la marcha aun sin ver el camino. Cuando por fin pudo ver lo que tenía en frente, contempló como la mayoría de árboles tenía delante a los queparte de su corteza estaba quemada. También algunas hojas caían chamuscadas al suelo. A lo lejos divisó a alguien con los brazos levantados, jadeando. Corrió lo que más pudo y se acercó hacia esa persona. ¿Adivináis quien era? Vicent y a su lado estaba el resto de su equipo tirados en el suelo inconscientes.

-¡Vete!-gritó el castaño en cuanto vio que Seth se le estaba acercando.-Es muy peligroso-le dijo, pero nada le hacía cambiar de idea y antes de que le faltaran un par de zancadas más por llegar, una cola enorme en forma de maza le golpeó en el costado enviándolo contra un árbol.-¡No!-era la décima vez que el castaño veía como algo invisible, menos su cola, enviaba a una persona contra un árbol y lo dejaba inconsciente.

Las lágrimas empezaron a mojar la cara de Vicent mientras veía caer el cuerpo de Seth al suelo. Éste tenía los ojos cerrados. El miedo se apoderó de él y echo a correr hacia el pelinegro, le importaba demasiado. Pero antes de llegar hasta donde se hallaba, éste abrió los ojos rápidamente y se levantó de un salto. El castaño no había caído en que era una de las personas más resistentes y mejores en la batalla, o eso era lo que había oído en sus pocos días en la escuela. Llegó hasta él y se puso a su lado.

-¿Era a esto lo que te referías con que algo malo iba a pasar?-preguntó Seth mientras buscaba con la mirada a su atacante sin mucho éxito. Vicent negó con la cabeza.

-No, no era esto. Ni si quiera lo he visto venir-confeso. ¿Qué no lo había visto venir? ¿Es que podía ver el futuro o qué? se preguntó Seth. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle por lo que acababa de decir el castaño, una gran criatura apareció delante de ellos. Era de color negro menos sus ojos que eran rojos. Les miraba muy atentamente. Tenía dos alas enormes replegadas en su espalda y una larga cola quel terminaba en una especie de maza. La misma que había golpeado antes a Seth. Les sacaba una cabeza y media, por lo que podía medir entre 1,95 y 2 metros. El pelinegro solo pudo ponerse a rezar para que sus compañeros no le hubieran seguido.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí-dijo el aquel ser, era un Demonio. Su voz era grave y muy penetrante. Parecía que veía de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez.-Por fin puedo divertirme- y sonrió, mostrando al completo sus blancos dientes afilados, de los que destacaban sobre todo sus colmillos y premolares. Si esto no era lo definía Vicent como algo “malo” no quería imaginarse qué sería.


	7. Astaroth

Aquella criatura que se alzaba enfrente de amos se hacia llamar Astaroth. Según tenía entendido el pelinegro, era uno de los demonios más conocidos sobre todas las ciudades, aunque nadie sabía si de verdad existía. Vaya que si existía. Era tan real como el golpe que le había dado hacía pocos minutos atrás. No paraba de mirarles mientras sonreía complacidamente, mostrando sus grandes dientes afilados medio podridos. El aliento fétidos llegaba hacia el moreno y el pelinegro, que tuvieron que luchar por no mostrar arcadas o vomitar. Aquella criatura olía demasiado mal, como si llevara muerta más de un siglo. Seth, en un acto de valentía, se puso entre Astaroth y Vicent, para proteger a este último. Aquella criatura que los atormentaba se salía de lo normal. El cuerpo humanoide era muy corpulento, tenía músculos que jamás había pensado que existían. Tenía cuernos a ambos lados de la cabeza en forma de lira y uno en medio más discreto. Llevaba solo un trapo de color marrón atado a la cintura, aunque por atrás estaba medio levantado por culpa de las dimensiones de la cola. Sus uñas… eran escalofriantes. Eran más largas que sus propios dedos y estaban perfectamente afiladas. El pelinegro sabía que se podían encontrar pequeños seres que dificultarían su camino hacia la meta, pero este de pequeño no tenía nada. Además se había cargado a la gran mayoría de integrantes del equipo de Vicent. Dejando a parte de que eso fuera ya muy raro, estaba el hecho de que no hubiera ningún vigilante o árbitro por los alrededores vigilando que nadie se hiciera daño. Después estudiar detenidamente las características de la situación en la que se encontraban, una corriente eléctrica subió por su espalda, poniéndole el bello de punta. Estaba aterrorizado pero no quería mostrarlo. El orgullo era algo que venía muy fuertemente agarrado a él. Apretó los puños con fuerza concentrándose en el dolor que producía para no dar un paso atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó el pelinegro enfadado. Su cuerpo se tensó a la espera de otro impacto en su cuerpo, pero no llegó. Aquel acto de valentía solo consiguió ensanchar la sonrisa del atacante, provocándole también una pequeña risa. Seth mordió su labio inferior con fuerza para retener sus ganas de atacarle ya que odiaba con todo sus ser que lo menospreciaran. Pero debía pensar antes de actuar y lo más razonable era quedarse quiero a la espera de cualquier movimiento del demonio. Ojalá hubiera echado cuenta los últimos días de clase que había tenido ya que habían tocado varios temas sobre los demonios y como podían enfrentarse a uno.

-¿Por qué has venido?-preguntó Vicent tras de él mientras le agarraba de un brazo para llamar su atención. En el fondo se alegraba de que hubiera venido en su ayuda, pero ahora se había metido en un buen marrón por su culpa. Aquella criatura solo le quería a él según habían dicho antes de que el pelinegro llegara, aunque no supiera muy bien el porqué. El moreno zarandeó el brazo agarrado al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta, la curiosidad se estaba apoderando de él. Después de todo lo que le había hecho en los últimos días por evitarle y hacer la vida aun más difícil ahora estaba allí, defendiéndole con su propio cuerpo. No le veía el sentido. Aunque en el fondo se sentía muchísimo mejor ahora porque no se encontraba solo, como de costumbre. Todas las personas que el ha querido o le habían importando en algún momento de su vida se marchaban de su vida sin importarles nada y estaba cansado ya de eso. Un claro ejemplo eran sus padres que, cansados de ocultarle del gobierno elemental y con poco dinero, le entregaron cuando menos se lo esperaba.

-¿No es evidente? Necesitabas mi ayuda y aquí estoy- respondió Seth sin apartar la mirada de Astaroth. Los músculos le estaban empezando a tirar de él por largo tiempo que los ha tenido tensados, pero no bajó su guardia en ningún momento. Prefería lidiar con un tirón a otro coletazo que le enviara de nuevo contra un árbol, dejándole aun más malherido. Poco después de haber respondido al moreno le apretó con la mano el hombro a un modo de darle las gracias.

Mirando aquella tierna escena donde Seth había dejado atrás el resentimiento y el odio hacia el moreno, el atacante se estaba empezando a aburrir por lo que se dispuso a atacar de nuevo. Pero está vez sería con mucha más potencia y fuerza. Flexionó un tanto las rodillas para coger impulso y salió disparado hacia sus presas. El pelinegro reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y empujó a Vicent hacia un lado para que no le llegara el impacto y se preparó para el golpe. Todo fue muy rápido, hacía un segundo se encontraba en el suelo y después estaba volando de nuevo por los aires aturdido, desorientado y con un puño enorme en su cara. De momento el golpe no le dolía, pero sabía que estaba ahí y que cuando cayera todo el dolor que se acumulaba en el cuerpo iba a estallar. Escuchó como el moreno gritaba su nombre mientras este seguía volando, a casi metro y medio del suelo, y otra vez vio aquella cegadora luz azul. Ésta vez si sabía de dónde provenía, de Vicent. Aunque no pudo ver nada si lo escuchó todo. Astaroth había aullado poco después de que la luz apareciera y un enorme estruendo hizo temblar la tierra. Segundos después de aquello, Seth cayó al suelo a un metro de distancia del moreno. Por suerte no se había chocado contra ningún árbol, cosa que le habría dejado K.O al instante. Consiguió levantar levemente su cuerpo para intentar visualizar qué era lo que había ocurrido pero una gran nube de polvo le dejaba sin visión.

-¡Vicent!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas mirando hacia todos los lados sin ver nada. Apenas podía ver más de medio metro de donde se encontraba. Afortunadamente aquel grito fue el que ayudó al moreno a encontrarle. Se acercó a él y le agarró la cara comprobando de que no estaba tan mal después de todo. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su cara al ver la preocupación del moreno.

Pero todavía no había acabado. Su agresor aun estaba a pocos metros de ellos seguramente esperando a que la nube de polvo bajara para hacer su siguiente ataque. Ésta vez, copiando lo que hizo el pelinegro de igual forma, fue Vicent el que se dispuso entre el herido y donde provenían los ruidos de pisadas. Se estaba acercando y la nube poco a poco se estaba clareando. Un par de pasos más fueron los que faltaban para que pudieran ver ya sus piernas. Más tarde vieron el resto del cuerpo y las alas totalmente abiertas. Empezó a batirlas con fuerza creando un fuerte viendo que les puso el pelo de punta y acabó totalmente con la nube que se había formado. Volvían estar frente a él como antes, solo que ésta vez estaban aun más indefensos. Astaroth sin perder el tiempo, levantó su cola en forma de maza y la dirigió contra el moreno. Seth con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, levanto uno de sus brazos y creó un escudo de fuego en la zona en la que iba impactar la cola. Cuando ésta llegó, chocó contra el escudo de llamas haciendo un ruido muy estridente y cayó al suelo creando otro temblor. El pelinegro no pudo evitar vitorear su pequeña victoria y calló al suelo rendido. Crear un escudo así requería mucha energía, más de la que tenía en aquel momento. Pero aquello no bastó para detener a Astaroth, que volvió a subir la cola y la dirigió de nuevo hacia el moreno con más furia. Esta vez Seth no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera podía subir su brazo para intentar canalizar su magia. Estaban acabados.

-¡Largo de aquí!-gritó Laia entrando corriendo en el claro con los demás integrantes de su equipo. Éstos se pusieron entre Vicent y el agresor. Astaroth en el último segundo falló el golpe a propósito impactando contra el suelo. Algunos perdieron el equilibro y cayeron al suelo, pero Laia, Tara y Garret consiguieron mantenerse de pie haciendo frente a aquella criatura. No sabían lo que era, solo sabían que estaba machacando a Seth y eso no era bueno. Si se metían con su líder, se metían también con ellos mismos. Debían defenderle igual que él hubiera hecho por ellos.

Astaroth vaciló por in instante e hizo un rápido movimiento con la cola, pero al final cedió y se dispuso a marcharse. Había demasiado espectadores para su gusto y le habían dicho que cuanto menos supiera la gente de él, mucho mejor le iba a ir. Antes de adentrarse en el bosque, miró hacia Vicent y Seth, que estaban juntos, para decirles “nos volveremos a ver pronto” seguido de una gran risa y se marchó. Laia, en cuanto se cercioro de que se había marchado, corrió hacia el pelinegro y le abrazó con todas sus ganas. Besó cada una de las partes de su cara y lloró mientras lo hacía. Se había llevado un buen susto cuando después de estar buscando a su novio por el bosque, lo había encontrado tirado en el suelo sin moverse apenas y con una enrome criatura atacándole. Vicent se apartó de Seth y fue hacia su equipo incómodo por la escena. Seguían inconscientes. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sin ellos no podía seguir la prueba y al parecer no había nadie que viniera para recogerlos y llevarlos a la enfermería. Tara se acercó al moreno por la espalda y se agachó para estudiar los cuerpos inmóviles. Frotó su barbilla unas cuantas de veces y abrió la boca.

-Esto es demasiado raro-dijo ella aunque no le decía nada nuevo.-¿Cómo puede haber una criatura de rango S en los alrededores de la escuela?-siguió relatando los hechos mientras tocaba a algunos de sus compañeros para ver si sus pupilas respondían.-Además de que no hay nadie que haya vigilado este enfrentamiento. Creo que algo malo está pasando en la escuela-proclamó, pero aun era información que todos sabían o suponían.

Después de mucho meditar Tara sacó una pequeña pistola de bengalas y disparó hacia arriba. La bengala salió disparada y dejó tras de si un rastro de humo azul. Esperaron pero nada pasaba, nada llegaba a socorrerles. La chica peliblanca volvió a disparar otra bengala de las tres que aun le quedaban por si no estaban atentos, pero tampoco tuvo respuesta. Al parecer no había ayuda cualquiera.

——————————————————————————

Hasta la mañana siguiente Seth no pudo volver a ser él mismo. Se había llevado una buena y su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a la tralla que le había metido aquella criatura el día anterior. A eso se le sumaba un gran miedo: estaban solos. A lo largo de la mañana se fueron despertando los demás integrantes del equipo de Vicent. Estaban mucho peor que él. Algunos cojeaban y a otros les dolía mover ciertas articulaciones. Estaban en muchísima desventaja. Todos tenían la cabeza gacha y miraban hacia la nada esperando que llegara un milagro, pero Tara les sacó de su estado de embobamiento cuando se aclaró la garganta para comenzar un pequeño discurso.

-Creo que lo más razonable y lógico sería buscar a los demás equipos y unirnos todos en uno. Sé que eso sería violar una de las normas que nos han impuesto para ganar esta prueba pero creo que esto siga siendo la prueba-hizo una pausa para mirar a todo el mundo. Algunos rechistaron ante el hecho de tener que violar una de las pocas normas que les habían impuesto pero otros asintieron rápidamente dándole la razón.-Todos sabéis o intuís que aquí está pasando algo raro y aunque seamos los más veteranos en la escuela aun no significa que estemos preparados para esto. No podemos permitirnos la debilidad y en este caso nuestra debilidad es nuestro número reducido-volvió a hacer una leve pausa para ver cómo había influido sus oraciones y poder tragar saliva- Como se suele decir, la unión hace la fuerza.

En cuanto terminó un murmullo empezó a subir de tono entre todos los presentes. Algunos con miedo gritaban que aquello era una locura pero que era mejor quedarse juntos, otros en cambio, cabezones y egocéntricos, negaron su participación en la idea propuesta. Al final decidieron que quienes quisieran se podían ir solos y así lo hicieron. Afortunadamente nadie del grupo de Seth estuvo de acuerdo en marcharse por su cuenta, eran más listos como para no comerse el orgullo por una vez. Tenían que mantenerse unidos si querían sobrevivir y llegar a la escuela de nuevo. Solo cuatro personas del equipo contrario abandonaron el claro. En total eran 14 estudiantes elementales: 4 de Fuego, 3 de Tierra, 4 de Agua y 3 de Aire. Más o menos estaban bien equilibrados. Laia y un integrante de cada elemento empezaron a hacer más pociones para restablecer la energía y ayudar con la fatiga. Tara y Garret se quedaron solos trazando un nuevo plan para el nuevo equipo. Los restantes, menos Vicent y Seth, salieron por los alrededores para encontrar comida u otros elementos que les pudieran servir en su larga travesía. El pelinegro necesitaba hablar con el moreno sobre algo que le preocupaba.

-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo Seth cogiéndole de un brazo para llevárselo hacia un lado del claro donde no había nadie, mientras cojeaba un poco. El moreno sin más remedio tuvo que dejarse llevar por la fuerza del contrario.-Lo siento- confesó el pelinegro y Vicent que arrugó el entrecejo por no ser lo que esperaba. Pensaba que le iba a hacer un repertorio de preguntas por todo lo que había presenciado contra el demonio.-Siento haberme comportado como un estúpido estos días- y era totalmente cierto. Por fin había recapacitado que no ganaba nada haciéndole daño a los demás.-No se que es lo que me pasa y encima te bes…

-No importa- cortó rápidamente Vicent tapándole la boca con ambas manos y mirando hacia su alrededor para cerciorarse que nadie los había visto. No pudo evitar enrojecer ante el recuerdo de su primero beso. Seth realmente le gustaba. Sabía que él podía ser más que el típico tonto de turno que se tira a todas y Laia se lo había confirmado tiempo atrás. En cuanto recordó a Laia y que el pelinegro estaba saliendo con ella se entristeció internamente.-No es nada, no te preocupes- e hizo una sonrisa forzada. No quería mostrarse débil.

-Como quieras-respondió Seth devolviéndole la sonrisa. Estaba realmente aliviado, se había quitado un gran peso muerto de encima, el peso de la culpa. Dio un par de palmadas en el hombro del moreno y se fue con Tara y Garret para enterarse de lo que estaban planeando. En el camino de ida casi se cae un par de veces por no poder apoyar bien una pierna.

Vicent se quedó parado, sin poder moverse, intentando no llorar. Ser adolescente era muy difícil y no lo estaba llevando bien. Demasiados sentimientos en poco tiempo, demasiadas cosas atormentando su joven e inexperta mente. Se llevó una mano hacia su pecho, por la zona donde estaba su corazón, y la apretó contra sí mismo. Dolía, dolía mucho saber que nunca podría tener nada más que aquel beso fugaz con Seth. Era demasiado miedoso como plantarle cara a éste y decirle lo que sentía, lo que pasaba por su mente, lo que ocupaba el 100% de su mente. Pero no era el único secreto que guardaba.


	8. El dolor que produce la ignorancia

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde que la prueba comenzó y aun nadie, a parte del pequeño grupo que se había formado entre los dos equipos que habían "chocado por accidente", había dado señales de vida. Estaban solos pero no indefensos. Tara había organizado todo a la perfección: una especie de cueva a modo de refugio, grupos de expedición para encontrar a más equipos a parte de ellos y otros grupos para encontrar agua, comida y otras cosas con utilidad. De momento todo estaba calmado. Algunos de ellos habían tenido ataques de ansiedad por encontrarse en una situación mucho más diferente y difícil de lo que habían imaginado. Por suerte tenían a casi los mejores de cada elementos para hacer su pequeña pesadilla más fácil.

Por la noche de aquel día hicieron una hoguera más grande de lo normal a la entrada del refugio. Sabían perfectamente que aquello llamaría mucho la atención a las criaturas del bosque, pero así también tendrían más posibilidades que los equipos que pasaran por los alrededores de verles. Eran bastantes por lo que no tendrían problemas con la mayoría de criaturas que se asomaran a aquella hora. Estaban todos alrededor del fuego formando una especie de círculo. Seth y Laia estaban juntos al lado de Tara y Garret. No había persona o cosa que los separara, estaban más unidos que nunca. En cambio Vicent estaba en frente de ellos mirándoles con recelo porque estaba entre completos desconocidos. Aunque mirara a aquellos cuatro, su vista siempre se centraba en Seth. Le estaba obsesionando. Por las noches había tenido sueños extraños y algo salidos de tono con el Líder de Fuego. Le deseaba con todo su ser pero éste solo le hablaba cuando tenía que hacerlo. Sentía como una conexión muy fuerte le estaba uniendo a aquella persona que no le veía de la misma forma y le hacía sufrir. Encima se le estaba juntando con su reciente separación que había sufrido de sus padres, los que siempre había confiado para protegerle y le habían dado la patada en el peor momento. A veces, cuando salía con un grupo para encontrar provisiones, se alejaba de sus compañeros y se sentaba bajo un árbol para llorar. Las imágenes de algunas personas trajeadas con uniformes militares irrumpiendo en su casa como si fueran terroristas buscándole a él y las de Seth siendo feliz con Laia, le estaban volviendo loco. Estaban consumiendo su alma lenta y dolorosamente y le quedaba poca ya de ella.

Al finalizar la noche, cuando estaban recogiendo y apagando un trozo de la hoguera para hacerla menor, la idea de ir por su cuenta se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Desde su punto de vista, él era el único que no cuadraba allí. Todos se conocían y él era un completo extraño con el que nadie parecía confiar. Aunque no les culpaba, ni él mismo sabía si podía confiar en su persona. Vicent se tumbó en el suelo haciéndose el dormido. Después de esperar a que la última persona se tumbara para dormir y un tiempo extra para asegurarse de que estaba en el mundo de los sueños, se levantó con mucho cuidado y, sin hacer ruido, se adentró en la arboleda con lo puesto. Ya se las arreglaría solo cuando necesitara algo, ahora lo importante era salir de allí sin ser visto. Todo iba bien, ya se había alejado unos 5 metros del pequeño campamento y nadie le había pillado. Apretó el paso ya que ahora el ruido no era un problema y empezó a trazar un plan para organizarse. Ahora estaba él solo contra el mundo, otra vez.

Vicent, pensando aun en lo que hacer, no se dio cuenta de que a pocos metros de él había una llama que se acercaba a él. No se percató del inminente peligro hasta que la llama no estaba a pocos pasos de él. Flexionó las rodillas para intentar esconderse pero ya era tarde, le habían visto. Escuchaba como las pisadas se acercaban a él rápidamente pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada alguien le tapó la boca y tiró de su cuerpo hacia uno de los lados por donde procedían las pisadas, alejándose de ellas silenciosamente. Solo podía ver la mano de la persona que le había sorprendido por la espalda y no le sonaba para nada. Apenas podía respirar entre el gran esfuerzo que estaban haciendo por alejarse de las pisadas y del susto que había tomado su cuerpo. Estuvieron alejándose unos 5 minutos y fue entonces cuando le soltó. Vicent cayo al suelo agotado y se dio la vuelta como pudo para ver quien era. Su mirada encontró a Seth mirándole a pocos centímetros de él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Había visto perfectamente como se había ido a dormir con Laia después de haber empequeñecido la llama de la hoguera. Pero al perecer se había equivocado, él estaba allí mirándole con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. El moreno se dejo caer al suelo aliviado, exhalando una gran cantidad de aire y mirando a la copa del árbol que estaba encima de ellos. Su plan había fracasado completamente pero al menos no había peligro. Seth le había vuelto a salvar, ya le debía demasiadas.

-¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?-preguntó cabreado Seth mientras su ceño se fruncía cada vez más y apretaba sus puños para evitar soltar una guantada al menor. Aunque supiera perfectamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo, quería escucharlo de Vicent. Quería creer que no era real.-Respóndeme-ordenó al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna. A cada segundo que pasaba sentía más ganas de golpearle.

-Nada, solo estaba dando un paseo-mintió el menor mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la derecha. No podía mentir y mirarle a la cara a la vez. Pero en cuanto terminó de hablar Seth le agarró del brazo y lo apretó con fuerza a modo de aviso para que le dijera la verdad.-Vale, pero suéltame que me haces daño-dijo y en cuanto el agarre cesó, se llevó una mano hacia el dolor. Le había cogido realmente fuerte. Luego tragó saliva y se dispuso a hablar con voz temblorosa-Quería irme. Sabes que yo no pinto nada aquí, soy el único que no encaja en este grupo.

-¿Pero qué cojo...-gritó Seth pero al darse cuenta de la intensidad de su voz la bajó automáticamente. Pero no pudo parar sus impulsos más y agarró el cabello del moreno con una mano y la apretó con furia.-Te juro que si te hubieras llegado a ir te hubiera matado-dijo sin piedad. La ira le estaba dominando y sentía unas ganas terribles de hacer daño a Vicent, pero no podía, una voz interna en su cabeza no le dejaba hacer aquello o no de aquella forma. Se debía controlar como fuera o iban a terminar muy mal.

La disculpa que salió de los temblorosos labios de Vicent no fue suficiente para calmar la ira, la furia, las ansias de hacer daño o recibirlo. Cada vez que recordaba que había intentado largarse después de todo lo que había hecho por él los días anteriores, ya sea por defenderle o por ayudarle a que se integrara en el grupo, su mente perdía un punto más de autocontrol. ¿Qué más debía hacer? ¿Acompañarle a todos lados para que no se marginara como siempre hacía?

-Te hubiera cortado cada uno de tus miembros y te hubiera arrancado la cabeza.-hizo una pausa para crujirse el cuello, pero justo en ese momento su nariz captó su peor pesadilla. Otra vez aquel olor, otra vez el olor de Vicent estaba llenando su mente de locuras.-Menos mal que te he pillado antes, pero aun así no te vas a salvar de un castigo- y el autocontrol se fue. A medida que iban saliendo las palabras por su boca el perdía el control sobre ellas, estaba diciendo cosas que no pasaban por su mente.

Vicent abrió los ojos exageradamente, asustado por las palabras del mayor. Había deseado que éste se centrara más en el y que estuviera más cerca, pero no de aquella manera. La mano de Seth apretaba cada vez más su pelo, tirando de su cabeza hacia un lado. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar y cerró los ojos avergonzados por la situación. Pero para el mayor ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, el olor le había atrapado completamente y a eso se le unían las terribles ganas de sentir placer porque hacía bastantes días que no había sentido aquel ansiado calor, aunque fuera con un hombre. Aquel hecho había salido de su cabeza en cuanto sus sensores del olfato fueron bañados por aquel sabroso olor que fabricaba el cuerpo del menor. "Eres mi maldita perdición" susurro en su loca y propia mente.

Sin soltar el pelo castaño y con la otra mano, empezó a subir su camiseta. No se diferenciaba tanto que cuando lo hacía con una mujer. Solo debía estimularle en los sitios indicados y suponía que algunos de ellos podían coincidir. Con la mano libre rozó uno de los pezones del menor para ver si respondían al estímulo y así fue. El menor dejó escapar un pequeño gemido unido a un respingo. Después, en vez de solo rozarlo, lo apretó con sus dedos y otro respingo movió el cuerpo de Vicent aunque esta vez aguanto el sonido. Tentado por provocar más movimientos, llevó su boca al otro pezón y esta vez lo lamió y luego lo mordió. Aquello hizo que el moreno se retorciera por una especie de placer y confusión por lo que sentía con aquellos actos. La respiración de ambos era más caliente de lo normal a la vez que rápida. Seth, con poca sangre en la cabeza por la gran acumulación de ella en la entrepierna, se dejó llevar y subió lentamente por el pecho, cuello y cara del moreno hasta llegar a la boca de éste. Antes de juntar sus labios por segunda vez en su vida, el mayor echó un vistazo a los ojos pardo-rojizos de Vicent para notar, aun siendo en pequeña cantidad, el miedo del contrario.

Entonces sus labios se unieron. Al principio ninguno de los dos los movía pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo Seth empezó a moverlos y a meter su lengua dentro de la boca del menor dominante, mezclando sus salivas. Había veces que le mordía la lengua al moreno, el cual gemía por el dolor que le producía. Al final Vicent acabó también por morderle tímidamente cansado de recibir tanto dolor en tan poco tiempo. Pero aquello fue su perdición. Seth rugió interiormente como un animal peligroso que iba a atacar y le empujó con su cuerpo contra el suelo con la cadera, haciéndole sentir toda su erección en la barriga. Después de aquel movimiento sus labios se despegaron y de un tirón el pelinegro bajó los pantalones de Vicent, al igual que su ropa interior. El menor no pudo reaccionar por la rapidez de la acción y se quedó ahí indefenso, con todas sus partes íntimas expuestas al loco que amaba en el fondo de su corazón. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo por el dolor que iba a sentir, pero a la vez el calor que sentía en su cuerpo y la curiosidad no lo dejaban intentar escapar.

"Seth" dijo en la mente de éste. El mayor vaciló, pero no entró en razón. El olor le había llegado ya hasta el hueco más escondido y profundo de su cuerpo. Era demasiado tarde. Agarró las piernas del menor y las abrió para dejar a la vista su miembro y el culo. Luego chupó su dedo corazón de la mano derecha y lo introdujo dentro del culo de Vicent sin miramientos. El cuerpo de éste se tensó por el repentino dolor en su cavidad anal e intento librarse de él pero Seth le redujo la movilidad fácilmente. Su dedo entraba y salía sin piedad, causándole dolor y algo de placer al menor que no paraba de gemir en la mente del contrario. Cuando notó que había cedido, hundió un segundo dedo en la apertura y volvió a hacer lo mismo hasta tener tres dedos dentro. Ya había dilatado lo suficiente pero sus ganas de jugar con el moreno eran notorias. Sacó sus dedos que estaban dentro del menor y se bajó los pantalones a toda prisa, dejando su erección a la vista del contrario. Vicent la miraba con miedo sabiendo que eso iba a entrar por su ano y que seguramente le iba a doler. Una vez que Seth terminó de bajarse os pantalones, se agarró el miembro y levantó levemente las caderas de su pequeña presa poniendo cada pierna encima de sus hombros. Se echó hacia él para levantarle más la cadera y buscó a ciegas el agujero por donde debería entrar fallando a propósito en cada intento. Quería hacerle suplicar que lo hiciera y no tardó mucho en pedirlo.

"Seth hazlo ya" dijo Vicent en la mente del contrario y acto seguido lo hizo. Su miembro entró sin problemas en el interior del menor haciéndole retorcerse por el dolor que le estaba causando el roce de sus paredes con el intruso. Las embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes , como hacía con las chicas que se había tirado anteriormente. Esa era su forma de aparearse. A cada embestida Seth perdía más la cabeza, el olor no abandonaba su cabeza ni sus fosas nasales. Además el cuerpo Vicent cada vez estaba más y más hundido en la tierra y se estaba adentrando en los matorrales que había a su alrededor. Al final cesó el movimiento porque chocó con unas raíces que sobresalían más de lo normal, quedándose encallado en una postura incómoda. Pero a medida que estaba siendo embestido el dolor se iba mezclando con un placer que nunca había sentido. Le estaba llevando al quinto cielo provocándole unos estruendosos gemidos en la mente del mayor. Este no bajaba la velocidad aunque sintiera miles de rocas pequeñas clavándose en la piel que estaba en contacto en el suelo, rasgándosela y cortándosela. Aunque no lo viera sabía que estaba sangrando y aquel dolor le excitaba aun más. Los gemidos del mayor eran más profundos y pausados por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por seguir embistiéndole de igual. Se parecían al gruñido de una fiera antes de atacar al intruso que ha entrado en su territorio, que en este caso es Vicent. Aquello más la mirada intensa del mayor hacia él, causó que un trazo de miedo se abriera en su interior. Estaba siendo fuertemente follado por la persona que estaba enamorada pero sabía que no era él. Sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo que habían tenido cuando le miró furioso al principio. Además se habían vuelto completamente rojos, parecía una bestia.

Siguieron así hasta que Seth supo que era inminente su llegada al orgasmo. Creó una pequeña llama en su mano y la llevó al miembro del moreno para quemarle levemente la piel. Aunque los elementales de fuego no pudieran ser quemados si sentían el dolor en ellos. Aquello aceleró la llegada del orgasmo de ambos y cuando llegó el pelinegro agarró el miembro del contrario, "quemándoselo" por completo, al igual que la mano de éste mismo. Ambos llegaron al éxtasis a la vez. Vicent se llenó el pecho entero de semen hasta casi la cara y el mayor se corrió dentro provocando un enorme gemido del contrario en su cabeza. Tan ruidoso y fuerte fue que le sacó de su estado de posesión por el olor, llevándole de nuevo a la realidad. Jadeantes se miraron pero el menor desvió avergonzado la mirada poniéndose rojo. Había pasado lo que justamente había soñado el día anterior aunque eso no era un notición para él. Ya le había pasado más veces lo de ver el futuro un día antes de que éste pasara.

Los sentidos de Seth se normalizaron. Por fin se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando o bueno, de lo que acababa de pasar. Sacó su pene anonadado del interior del menor y, aunque su cuerpo estaba débil y extasiado, se puso los pantalones velozmente y se levantó. Empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro y de nuevo la ira empezaba a crecer en su interior. Había sido infiel a Laia y encima con un hombre. Se sentía fatal, se sentía como un monstruo. La furia, en in intento de salir de su cuerpo, golpeó un árbol con el puño mientras soltó un enorme gruñido de enfado.

Vicent de mientras se dedico a ponerse la ropa aunque el miedo y la confusión se apoderaban de él. Al hacer el esfuerzo de ponerse los pantalones, apretando su barriga para flexionar su columna, se dio cuenta de que un líquido viscoso y extraño estaba saliendo su culo. Puso cara de asco y no se demoró en ponerse toda la ropa aun sintiendo aquella zona mojada. Ya había expuesto demasiado su cuerpo. Como pudo, apoyándose en un árbol, levantó su dolorido cuerpo. Las piernas le temblaban pero no se centró en eso, si no en como Seth golpeaba furioso el árbol que había golpeado anteriormente. Sus puños estaban ya llenos de sangre pero no paraba, era como si no sintiera dolor.

-Tranquilo Seth-dijo Vicent con un hilo de voz pero no fue escuchado. Los golpes que proporcionaba el mayor eran más sonoros que sus palabras.-¡Tranquilízate! No diré nada-dijo un tanto más fuerte y esta vez si fue escuchado. Se sentía avergonzado por haber sentido una emoción tan placentera a algo que la gran mayoría tacharía de atrocidad. No podía con la culpa que ello conllevaba y sentía que era toda suya, por haberlo deseado. Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Seth, el cual dio otro puñetazo antes de acercarse a éste.

-Eso espero, porque si alguien se entera... Te juro que te degollo-dijo mientras con su dedo pulgar hacía un recorrido por su garganta.-Además si pierdo a Laia... No puedo perder al amor de mi vida-dijo y fue con tanta convicción, aunque en el fondo de su corazón no estuviera tan seguro, que las piernas de Vicent perdieron toda la fuerza y calló al suelo. Poco después y sin importarle la caída del menor, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y puso rumbo para el refugio donde estaban los demás durmiendo. Pero antes de estar demasiado lejos gritó sin voltear la cabeza-Y si te largas, también te mato-y se fue.

Vicent no puso evitar que una corriente de lágrimas estallara en sus ojos. Haber escuchado al mayor decir tan confiado que ya tenía un amor en su vida y que evidentemente no era él le había causado un dolor comparable a que si una roca enorme se le cayera encima, le aplastara todo su cuerpo y le hundiera hasta el centro de la Tierra. Había compartido algo muy profundo e íntimo con él y este le había dejado como una puta. Cada latido de su corazón dolía, cada célula de su cuerpo sufría por aquellas palabras. Su mente se estaba empezando a colapsar pero ahora no podía huir. No después de las amenazas de muerte que Seth le había hecho minutos atrás. Pero ahora debía volver a sentir como el mayor le ignoraba y hacía de nuevo su vida un infierno. Ahora estaba muy seguro que el mundo estaba en su contra. Nada le salía bien, todo era dolor y más dolor, aunque era consciente que su felicidad era imposible de conseguir desgraciadamente. Las sienes le dolían a cada impulso de sangre que recibían, las piernas no le paraban de temblar y el corazón parecía haber dejado de latir, pero sin saber como consiguió levantarse e ir hacia donde estaban los demás. Ya mañana sería un nuevo día.


End file.
